Harry Potter, The Burning Demon of Nazarick
by Nyx the Author
Summary: ReWrite of the 'Green Eyed Demon of Nazarick'. Harry has been pushed far enough, and decides to take a stand, but during an attempted ritual, something goes wrong, and Harry will never be the same. NonHuman!, OP!, Prankster! and Smooth! Harry. General All Around bashing, Foul Language Warning. HarryxShalltear
1. Appendix

**This is the Appendix page that will have the lists of the character's stats and the items. (I may have overdone Abaddon's abilities a bit, but he does need to be on par with the Overlord equivalent of at least a level 60 when combining his wizard spells and New World spells, which is much more powerful than just one magic or the other.**

* * *

 ** _Characters:_**

~ **Name** : Abaddon Noire (aka Harry Potter)

~ **Race 1** : (Level 15/50) Human

~ **Race 2** : (Level 45/75) Demon (Draconian Imp)

~ **Locked in** : Hybrid (In beta)

~ **Age** : 15

~ **Karma** : Chaotic (-50 -150) Total: -200

~ **Class 1** : Human Wizard (Mage: Magical Core Type)

~ **Class 2** : Draconic Imp (Mage: Glyph Type)

(Note: All experience goes to the magical core that was used in combat)

~ **Status Effects** : Magical Core Seals destroyed.

Horcrux Destroyed via Natural Occlumency

 **~Jobs:** Inhabitant of Nazarick, Prankster

 **~Titles:** Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Burning One

 **~Familiars (1/2):  
Hedwig (Snowy Owl)**

 **~NPC's Created: (0/1)**

~ **Abilities** : Immunity to venom **(cause: basilisk venom)** , faster healing **(cause: phoenix tears)** , Parsletongue **(cause: genetics)** , Enhanced senses, intelligence, durability, and strength; light protection against Holy magic **(Phoenix tears)** , Petrifying Gaze **(cause: basilisk venom)** , immunity to fire created by anything lower than a **[5th Tier]** Spell. Night vision and able to sense nearby entities by scent. Shadow Walk **[Tier III]** **(Ancient Tomes).**

-Draconic Scales **[Natural Trait]  
** Due to naturally forming dragon scales upon his body, Abaddon's skin cannot be broken by any weapon **[Tier V]** and below when the part of his body that is hit is in it's demon forme.

-Magical Fusion **[Natural Trait]**  
Can create new spells by combining attacks from both aspects of the hybrid. If done so, the power of the spell acts as if the user is at the average level of both sides of hybrid.

-Occlumency **[Natural Trait]  
** It is extremely difficult for any mind control magic to be placed on Abaddon, allowing only **[World-Tier]** items to possibly take control. The ability is further originated from his demonic powers.

-Shadow Abilities:  
-Shadow Walk  
Can leap through shadows, reappearing by anywhere that has shadows.  
-Shadow Grab  
Restrain enemies by manipulating their shadows into pitch black chains.

-Burning Soul  
Every flame based ability is raised by at least 1 tier because Abaddon's flames are hotter than normal. **(Cause: Fiendfyre Infused Core)**

~ **Skill Trees** :  
Wizard (Level 17)  
Demonic Mage (Level 10)  
Runic Master (Level 12)

* * *

 ** _Items:_**

 **{Relic of Reincarnation}**

 **Tier V** Stone of the dead. Can be used to speak with the dead or assist in Necromancy, if so desired. Necromancy can only be used on non-sentient creatures. Can also speak with the dead, although only Players and NPCs, no other creatures.

 **{Elder Wand}**

A **Tier V** magical foci (Wand) that can boost one's magical attack by 50%, cause them to not be affected by spells as much, and regenerate mana at a more rapid rate.

 **{Invisibility Cloak}**

A **Tier V** cloak that can block the user from being seen or sensed by any weaker magic, so long as they fit the cloak. In the wizarding world, it is known as one of the Deathly Hallows, a tale about the three items supposedly made by Death.

* * *

 ** _Wizarding Spells:_**

 **Expelliarmus - Disarm the opponent. (Min. Level 1)**

 **Bombarda - Create an explosion (Min. Level 5)**

Variants - Maxima (Strongest)

 **Protego - Create magical shield (Min. level 1)**

Variants - Ignis (Fire) - Maxima (Strongest) - Reducto (Reflective)

 **Accio - Pull item or entity towards user**

 **Depulso** **\- Banish an item or entity away from user.**

 **Diffindo - Fire an invisible blade that dissipates after hitting a solid object.**

 **Avada Kedavra - The Killing Spell. When the target is hit, they die. It separates their soul from their body, forcing an early death. It is unlike the dementors, as they simply remove it from the body, which leaves the body alive in a soulless state. This rips it forcefully from the body, stopping all bodily functions. (No Min. Level, it only requires a large amount of magical power and the caster needs to actually intend to kill the victim)**

 **Imperio - Absolute Control Spell. Will take over the mind of the victim, putting the caster in control. It can be broken by the victim if their mind is strong enough, but very few are able to. Occlumency is the best bet to prevent it from affecting the victim. (No Min. Level, just the will to keep the victim in control and the magical strength to keep it running)**

 **Crucio - Torture Spell. It causes the victim to feel as much damage as they can possibly feel, and can be held for as long as the caster wishes. The amount of pain felt is equal to the amount of hate towards the victim. (No Min. Level, it requires the magical strength to use the spell, and pure hatred towards the victim and the determination to cause them pain)**

* * *

 ** _Glyph Spells:_**

 ** _NOTE: Fire spells that are used are boosted by at least 1 Tier, up to 3 depending on the spell. The Fiendfyre that is infused within Abaddon's magical core is hotter than most fire spells below Tier VI, and his core can grow, meaning his internal flames do as well._**

Available Spells and Levels at which they are unlocked:

 _Fireball, Level 5_ **[Tier I]** (Now **[Tier II]** ) - _Greater Fireball, Level 15_ **[Tier II]** (Now **[Tier III]** ) - _Hellfire Orb, Level 30_ **[Tier III]** (Now **[Tier IV]** ) - _Fiendfyre Flame, Level 50_ **[Tier V]**

 **[Active Natural Trait]: ~** _Weakening_ _Gaze_ **[Tier I]** \- _Hypnotic_ _Gaze_ **[Tier III]** _-_

 **-Effects (If under full effect): Slowness (Duration: 600 seconds)/Poison (Duration 200 seconds)**

 _Burning Blades, Level 10 [Tier I]_ (Now **[Tier II]** ) _\- Burning Blades: Scythes, Level 25_ **[Tier II]** (Now **[Tier III]** ) ** _\- Burning Blades: Hellfire Scythes,_** Level 35[Tier II] (Now **[Tier IV]** ), _**Burning Blades: Demon Lord Scythes**_ , Level 50 **[Tier V]**

 _Suffixes:_  
 _ **~Hellfire (Exponentially Increased Burn Damage)  
** **~Demonic Rage (Exponentially Increased Unholy Damage)**_

 **Demon Abilities:  
** **~Demonic Toss [Tier I] - Demonic Hurl [Tier II]** Throws enemies farther away depending on which ability used. **  
** **-Variant: Demonic Shove [Tier II]** The variant of the **Demonic Toss** tree is meant to force enemies away rather than to injure them by throwing them at an object.

 **~Demonic Eruption [Tier IV]**

 **~Demonic Slam [Tier I] - Demonic Crush [Tier III]** Downward moving gravitational fields, meant to crush an enemy against the ground, dealing damage over time.

* * *

Composite Magic (Ooh~ Fancy! A description of the difference between normal spells and these will be put up eventually):

- _Incendio Infernum_

Burning Hellfire, equivalent to a **[Tier V]** flame spell, but with wand-based magic. Essentially Fiendfyre, but much more controllable.


	2. Chapter 1: The Bad Beginning

Pardon my french. *Ahem* Wassup b*tches! Guess what?! Guess what?! I'm re-posting the chapters, newly updated, hopefully improved, with more detail and plot, and the plot is different slightly. You'll see. In this chapter I established Harry's powers a bit more, among other things. Prepare yourselves for the coming updates. (I wanted to do a 12 days of Christmas thing, but I don't have that many chapters. Don't worry, you get Christmas Specials for all my stories!)

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for theories and explanations as to why some things happen, as well as some abilities. I'm** **sorry for copying the idea of an intro Song from a writer I think is great, but it is way too good of an idea for me not to do. :D**

"Hi, I am dialogue!"

' _I am thoughts, most often used with angsty and frustrated ones, since Harry is a moody and hormonal teenager. Also creepy voices in the back of your head. Don't worry about it.'_

 _I have no single quotes on me, so I may be a book title or a spell or just being here to emphasize something._

 ** _Magical Chanting. YAY for sacrifices!_**

* * *

Intro Song: From Shadows [Black RWBY Trailer] (Italics: Abaddon, Bold: Shalltear, Both: Both)

 _Born with no life_  
 _Into subjugation_  
 _Treated like a worthless animal_  
 **Stripped of all rights**  
 **Just a lesser being**  
 **Crushed by cruel ruthless human rule**  
 ** _When it started_**  
 _All we wanted was a chance to live our lives_  
 ** _Now in darkness_**  
 _Taking everything we want and we will rise_  
 _We'll rise_  
 _We'll rise_

[Chorus]  
 _From shadows_  
 _We'll descend upon the world_  
 **Take back what you stole**  
 _From shadows_  
 _We'll reclaim our destiny_  
 **Set our future free**  
 _And we'll rise_  
 _And we'll rise_  
 _ **Above the darkness and the shame**_  
 _ **Above the torture and the pain**_  
 _ **Above the ridicule and hate**_  
 _ **Above the binding of our fate**_

 _Call us liars_  
 _Degenerates and killers_  
 _Psychos, heartless, insane criminals_  
 **Stupid mutts and**  
 **Nothing but pure evil**  
 **Primal, bloodshed, that's all that's left to do**  
 _ **We're misguided**_  
 _ **Treated us like we're criminals and we should hide**_  
 _ **Born indicted**_  
 _ **Tired of being pushed around and we will fly**_  
 _ **We'll fly**_  
 _ **We'll fly**_

 _From shadows_  
 ** _We'll descend upon the world_**  
 _From shadows_  
 ** _We'll reclaim our destiny_**

-End Intro-

* * *

Now, see, Harry James Potter was not your average teen, let alone your average wizard. He is known as the Boy-Who-Lived, the killer of Voldemort, the Chosen One. As of the last year at Hogwarts, his fourth year, he had been put into the Triwizard Tournament. The Tournament consisted of three deadly trials, each designed to test the combatant. And with his Potter Luck, he had been entered by one of Voldemort's followers, seeing as he was not old enough to pass the age line that surrounded it. Unfortunately, the goblet accepted him under a false school, and he became a contestant. The entire thing was rubbish, and ended with the Hogwarts _real_ champion dying, and Harry winning. He still had nightmares about that night.

 _"Kill the spare..." A slithery voice whispered._

 _A flash of green, like Harry's eyes, but more toxic._

 _Cedric's dead body hitting the floor._

 _..._

 _Voldemort, rising from the cauldron, his pale face shining in the night._

 _Harry, being forced to duel Voldemort. Rolling to the side past a killing curse. Diving sideways to dodge a strange white curse, which rippled as it moved. The curse went through his Protego, and hit his heart. And nothing happened, which was as worrying as it was surprising. Harry hid behind the tombstone, putting the information that he was hit with_ something _unknown, and focusing on the threat behind him._

 _His parents, coming out of Voldemort's wand, him breaking the connection between the wands, and grabbing the cup._

 _Then darkness._

Harry had escaped with Cedric's body, and used the cup to return to Hogwarts. When he returned, the entire audience thought him a fool, an attention seeking brat, and did not believe him when he said Voldemort was back. After that fiasco, he decided that if Dumbledore wasn't going to teach him to fight, then he would teach himself. There was no need to try asking for assistance if he were going to get none. As he did not have a large repertoire of spells, he using his books he had nicked from the school library when madame Pince wasn't looking. Getting the books was no small task, but he managed it in the end thanks to the marauders map and his cloak.

He had heard his uncle complaining loudly to his Aunt one weekend over the summer.

 **F**

"Petunia, the bank sent a bank statement about the accounts!" his uncle said, frustrated, to his aunt one day at dinner.

"Vernon, darling, what's wrong about that?" she said, confused.

Vernon sighed. "They noticed we have more money than we should from Grunnings. What should we do?"

Petunia shook her head. "We'll simply hide proof we have that much. Everything is starting to go online, so it's simply an error from that?" she tried.

Vernon nodded to himself. "Yes, that should do it." he said to himself, blissfully unaware Harry could hear him from outside under the windowsill.

 **F**

Harry had became suspicious. Why hadn't Gringotts sent him any letters about the conditions of his accounts? It should be a common practice, especially since the snobby purebloods wouldn't want to go _all_ the way to Gringotts just to get a checkup. It would be beneath them. Harry smirked at the thought of Draco and Voldemort waiting in line together to access their vaults.

He had managed to sneak away from the Dursley's gaze on some off weekends, and leave Privet Drive. He had known of an apartment complex that was collapsing nearby, and had left to go there when no one was observing him. Upon arrival, he broke the font door and placed a locking charm on it. He also repaired the structural integrity of the building. Honestly, repair spells aren't difficult, you just need to understand where something is broken and why, then use the spell. It turned out that the spells that kept track of underage magic were on the wand, but also on the wizard's house, if there were no other magic users who might set them off. Harry jotted that down on his rapidly compiling list of things he hadn't been told about.

He practiced all the spells in his textbooks within the apartment complex. Harry began with wards, and then once he could safely ward the building, he then began offensive spells, now that he had a building resistant to magic. His favorite types of magics were the wards and runes, because it naturally came to him. Fire magic was also his forte, because he understood that it was unpredictable to the enemy, being able to jump through the air in a second, twisting into different shapes and forms. It also was really pretty. He had read about Fiendfyre and wanted to try it, but it was illegal, which was disappointing.

One last thing he had found out was when he was experimenting with fire in the beginning, is that he has a natural instinct for wandless magic. He had been practicing small fire whips, and one had gone astray. The flames licked hungrily on his books, which would burn up, losing most of his knowledge. Acting on instinct, he flung out his hand as he closed his eyes. He opened them when nothing happened. He saw that his book was hovering away from where the fire was, completely fine. His magical core felt like he wasn't using it much. After some practice, he realized he could do wandless magic. It wasn't as hard as one might thing. Really, it was directing accidental magic, although it isn't accidental anymore. He was confident now that he was on par, if not better than the average Auror, simply from the determination not to have one of his friends die again, and the skill he had shown with the fire magic. He was ready, and headed to Gringotts.

* * *

The Knight Bus pulled up to the bank with a screech, and a few seconds later a disheveled Harry stumbled out of the bus. He passed the appropriate amount of money to Stan Shunpike, and walked briskly into Gringotts. Arriving at the goblin teller's desk, he patiently waited as the goblin finished writing on whatever document he had before him. Once the goblin finished, it looked up at him with a toothy sneer. "Greetings, Mr. Potter." it said, sounding forcefully polite. "Have you finally decided to reply to our requests to see you?"

Harry frowned, looking back on his life. He could say with one hundred percent certainty that he had never received a bank missive from Gringotts. He peered at the name tag on the goblin's desk. "Greetings, GrimmJaw. That is what I wished to speak with you about. I have never received any kind of note or letter from Gringotts in my life." he said with great uncertainty. "I also would like to know about the state of my accounts."

GrimmJaw frowned. "You are saying you have never received any notes or requests to speak with the bank about your accounts?" it inquired. Harry nodded the affirmative. "Very well." he said suspiciously. "If you would please prove your identity. Place three droplets of blood onto this parchment." The goblin gestured to an ornate knife that was on his desk. Harry reached for the blade, and as he held it, he felt a strange feeling. As if a voice in his head was whispering to him. ' _That knife is rather sharp. It would be so_ easy _to just stab someone._ ' it whispered ominously. He shook his head, startled at the thoughts, which appeared out of nowhere. Harry had had thoughts like that out of nowhere recently, like one time when he had accidentally burned a bird nest once when using the magic. He absentmindedly noted that he didn't mind the smell of burning flesh. He almost enjoyed it, really... It sounded a lot creepier out loud.

Harry quickly cut his hand to let out blood and distract himself, and cut himself deeper than was needed. Harry dripped the blood onto the parchment, and then removed his hand, covering the wound. He cast a healing charm on it, and it glowed as it healed.

Upon the page, lines began appearing.

 _Harry James Potter  
Age: 16  
Born July 31st 1980_

"Thank you for confirming your identity." the goblin began, "However, we are sorry to inform you, Mr. Potter, that Gringotts cannot do anything about your financial issues or help you with your duties as heir to the Ancient and Noble Houses, due to multiple reasons. Those being firstly, you are a minor. Second, your magical guardian has forbidden it. Thirdly, you do not have your key. Fourth, you Finally, unless these are cleared up, I cannot allow you to access your vaults. Although Dumbledore was taking money from your vault without consent, according to the Gringotts contract, it was your fault for letting anyone other than you use your key." GrimmJaw informed Harry.

Harry gaped at him. "Dumbledore? _Dumbledore?!_ Ruddy Albus DUMBLEDORE was stealing from _my_ accounts? How?" he cried, outraged. The goblin frowned. "This is a unique position we have here. You were never given instructions about your vault, let alone the Lordships. I am informing you know that once someone has your vault key and permission from either the owner of the vault or the magical guardian, they can access your vault freely. The person removing money from your vault it Molly Weasley née Prewitt, who gave the money to Dumbledore."

"Mrs. Weasley?!" he gaped. Harry shook his head and asked his next question. "Well then, what contract? I haven't been given any contract! I had only let Mrs. Weasley use my key to get stuff for Hogwarts! How was I supposed to know she was stealing from me?" Harry replied in outrage.

"Your magical guardian should have explained all of this to you, as well as your guardian being the one to sign the contract that gave you a vault and made him a Guardian. Speaking of contracts, he also put you into one with a 'Miss Ginevra Weasley'."

"Just who the bloody hell is my magical guardian? They put me in a marriage contract with Ginny Weasley, who frankly is the largest Boy-Who-Lived fan-girl I have ever seen! They should be taking care of me, so I wouldn't have to deal with those magic hating _muggles._ " Harry snarled the last word in disgust. His anger began rising at the implications of his guardian doing so. "And what about Sirius Black? He's my godfather!"

The goblin shuffled his papers a little bit before glancing down and reading off the parchment. "Why, Albus Dumbledore of course." he said, ignoring Harry snarling. "It is not our fault that the situation ended up this way Mr. Potter, and frankly we can see no possible way out of this without permission of your guardian, who, to be honest, we both know will not help. Sirius Black is unable to adopt you at the moment, as he is still accused of being a murderer, and regardless of the validity of that statement, he is unable to do so while still being a fugitive. We at Gringotts would like to assist you, but that will only be possible if you were to deal with some points outside of Gringotts that are preventing us to do so."

Harry roared internally in frustration. He sighed, calming for a moment, and turned to GrimmJaw. "May I please take some money out of my account at least?" he asked hopefully. The goblin nodded.

"How much would you like to remove? We can have it sent up, although you cannot access much more of your accounts." Harry thought about what he knew now, and decided he should be prepared for the worst, including his access to the bank being lost more than it already is.

He decided on an amount. "I would like to remove 10,000 galleons please." he said. The goblin nodded, not questioning the amount. The goblin sent off a note with another Goblin who ran off down a corridor to retrieve the money.

Harry had a thought. "This money, will Dumbledore be informed of me removing as much as I am?" he asked. The Goblin shook his head with a chilling grin.

"He won't know if he doesn't ask, now will he? And I don't believe he has a reason to ask." the teller replied with a snarky grin. Harry grinned back. The second goblin ran back to the counter, and deposited a small bag.

"Space charms?" Harry asked, eyeing the very small bag.

"And feather-light charms as well." the Goblin replied. "We hope to see you when you are able to solve your issue Mr. Potter."

"Very well sir. Thank you, and good day." the Harry said with finality, nodding to the teller and turning away in anger from what he had just learned.

* * *

Harry stormed out of Gringotts in frustration, mostly towards Dumbledore, finally letting his anger cover him. He blew past a few witches in cloaks, and didn't bother moving and bumped into one forcefully. Harry felt like a wild animal, trapped in a corner. He couldn't ask Ron or Hermione for help, because they frankly didn't care enough to owl him life or death news, especially because Dumbledore told them not to. They were so enamored with the old goat that Harry couldn't rely on them. " _You think_ real _friends would at least try harder to help their friend. Actually, now that I think about it, what the heck have they actually done for me? They always leave when it gets to dangerous, and claim glory later on! I should have noticed this back when I was in the TriWizard Tournament! Also, how_ _can I get out of a contract or two? Especially if one of them is a marriage contract and both are bound by blood and magic? It isn't like one could simply change their blood._ " Harry complained. Then paused.

 _Unless... No. It isn't that easy, is it? Changing your blood? If I were to_

Somewhere on the inside, he knew it all along. The knowledge that none of his supposed friends even trusted him, was what allowed Harry to come up with what he did. He spun around, eyes flickering as he headed down to Knockturn alley, and ensuring that nobody could see him, slipped into Borgin and Burke's. Inside the dimly lit store, Harry kept his hood up and headed to the back shelves where the darker of the dark books were. There were many such books, and he skimmed along them to find the proper ones. The books flashed by as skimmed through them.

 _Curses for your Enemies, Foul Beasts and Where to Find Them, Killing Through the Ages, Fogging Up the Past, and A Magic Most Evil._ Ah! There it was! Harry snagged the book and continued perusing the shelves. Harry had nearly passed it in his interest of the other titles. He continued skimming through the books and in the end chose some that he wanted and some that would help him learn about Voldemort. In the end he had the following Dark books:

 _Dark_ _Curses and Their Effects_

 _A Magic Most Evil_

 _Moste Potente Potions_

 _Blood Magiks and Rituals_

 _Mind Magiks and Dark Defenses for Them_

 _Soul Magics and Containers_

* * *

Borgin looked up from the counter to see a figure in a black cloak walk up to the counter carrying some books as well as a silver ritual dagger. "That will be twenty three galleons and five knuts." Borgin said eagerly. Harry eyed the books and snorted.

"No. I offer eighteen Galleons and 3 sickles." he countered.

"21 and 14 sickles."

"20 and 10 Knuts."

"Deal." Borgin smiled, passing over the books in exchange for the money. He looked at the books. "These books are illegal to purchase sir, I must inform you." he said snidely.

"That's why I'm in this bloody store you idiot! Why else would I be in a store with only Dark and Illegal items?!" a voiced said, a hissing quality to it. "Don't worry, no one will see them while they are in my possession. I can trust you to keep quiet about it, yes?" The voice offered, as a few more galleons were set on the counter. "Of course sir! Not a soul will know." Borgin said fearfully, bowing.

"Good, keep it that way" the figure replied, stalking out of the store.

* * *

Once he left the building, Harry pulled off his hood and snorted. Borgin was a weak minded fool. All you had to do was look even remotely threatening or be on a mission for the Dark Lord and suddenly you get discounts and he stays quiet. Harry was surprised that Borgin hadn't been caught on, but he had met Death Eaters and Voldemort enough to be able to mimic them.

Harry went through the other stores. First was Flourish and Blotts, where he purchases new inkwells, quills, and scribing tools for runes along with paint. Next he went to the Apothecary to retrieve potion ingredients and cauldrons to work on his potions. It wouldn't do to do badly on his OWLS. He stopped by the greenhouse store to purchase some seeds. He was interested in actually attempting Herbology, instead of messing around with Ron. In the back of his mind, the thought of his betrayal burned, powering his determination. Finally, Harry purchases some new robes, and a new expandable trunk from the other stores.

He headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and called the Knight Bus again. Harry hopped off at his destination at the apartment as the bus left with a bang.

Harry had already moved all of his items he would ever need in the apartment building, protected by a very powerful ward set, which absorbed ambient magic left from his spell casting to power itself. Harry hummed to himself as he packed everything into his new expandable suitcase. Pulling out his scribing tools, Harry carved runes into the bottom of it, and activated them. The runes allowed him to shrink or grow the trunk on command, which worked fine with the expansion charms. Harry was ready.

He set up the ritual he read in _Blood Magiks and Rituals_ in the middle of the room. Earlier in the previous years, Harry had asked Dobby to go and retrieve potions ingredients from the basilisk carcass in the chamber of secrets. He had known they were worth a lot of money, because Snape had ranted when Neville nearly shattered the jar holding a basilisk eye back in third year. He sold the parts for a couple thousand Galleons, and the money kept him going for a few years, which lead to him not checking his account and not hearing about the money being taken out. He still had most of the carcass down in the Chamber so he didn't overwhelm the market with too many parts, lowering their value. The ingredients were put into the center of three circles interlinked, which were within a triangle with the large symbols on each corner, and was within a hexagon, all with runic symbols around it. The runic symbols represented Earth, Life, and Change, and it should work, according to the book.

" _Alright, here goes nothing!"_ Harry thought. Harry began chanting from the book.

 ** _Carpe et sanguinem offerens holocaustum et pacifica O potens est et da mihi partem de potestate!_** (1)

The room started shaking, and the runic circle glowed a crimson red, as the shadows along the walls grew. The blood from the bowl and the ingredients seemed to melt together and flow towards Harry. He could feel his magic reacting with the ritual, and his head started pounding. Suddenly with a scream, a shadowy purple oval appeared in the center of the circle! The last thing Harry saw before passing out was the oval pulling in the surrounding area into itself.

If anyone had been watching the ritual, they would have seen a black mist exit Harry's scar and disappear in a shrill screech, and then he was pulled into the darkness of the portal, along with his bag of supplies and wand into the unknown.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter has been redone as of Christmas 2017. I am going to update the others to have better grammar, more plot, and increased detail over the next few months or so depending on how much time I have. Also note, Harry is having some _off_ thoughts...**

(1) Take my blood and these offerings, oh great one, and give me some of your power!


	3. Chapter 2: I Guess I'm a Demon Now

**Sorry for the wait on all my stories! *Bows in apology* I had finals coming up, Wrestling practice every day until 6, then up to 3 hours of homework. And on the weekends I often had to do some Boy Scout stuff. I have been working on some stiff as we got closer to Christmas, so there should be/should have been a mass update of some stuff around the New Year. Anyway, here's the Remake!.** **I combined this chapter with the next one for added length. Still the same as before the remake, just with fixed details here and there. Let me know if you notice any errors, as I had some issues when saving and uploading the chapter. (It's also way harder than you'd think, because I try to be as factually correct as I can, and I try to keep all the stats and levels and spells consistent with Overlord's Standards.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides ideas. I wish I owned something.

"I am dialogue! I have the right of free speech!"

' _I am thoughts! Begone thot!_ '

 **Terminal Commands. Beep Boop.**

' **F** '- Flashback start/end marker

' **B** ' - Break marker sometimes, no other use

* * *

Intro Song: From Shadows [Black RWBY Trailer]

(Voices: Abaddon and Shalltear)

* * *

 ** _Command: Run Terminal_**

 ** _Server Terminal Running:_**

 **~Unknown Source attempting to access server**

 **~Unknown Source loading New Dimension**

 **Added: Dimension Earth M-1**

 **~Unknown Source attempting to add new skill trees and aspects to the server**

 **~New Skill Trees and Aspects successfully added to server**

 **Added: 12 New Skill Trees and 20 Minor Classes and Abilities, and 89 New Races and Entities**

 **Note: All Added Magic is unavailable on current server due to lack of proper source of magic in already made entities. Improper placement of Ley Lines.**

 **~Unknown Source attempting to Add Unknown Entity to server**

 **~Unknown Entity successfully Joined Server**

 **ERROR! Entity Acknowledged as player. Added Player: Hªrr¥ ¶0tt£r**

 **(Ràč£ Human/Uñk0Wn)**

 **(Level 15 Human)**

 **(Karma: -50)**

 **(ßtats UñknwN)**

In the middle of a group of rolling hills, hidden by magic and disguised as one of the many hills, exists an entrance to the most well defended locations known to exist in all of the world. This location consists of 10 underground floors. 8 of which are defended by creatures known as the floor guardians. At the deepest depths of this Tomb, there lies a throne room. And upon this throne is a skeletal figure that is the strongest, and the last, of the 41 Supreme Beings which used to rule there. This entity was known as Lord Momonga, Anti-Hero, Lich, Overlord, Leader, Necromancer, but is now known as Lord Ainz Ooal Gown. He was sitting on the throne with the leader of the floor Guardians and his personal assistant, Albedo, who is a succubus, and in love with Lord Ainz. She has smooth black hair, and horns the length of her hand on her head. She wears a white flowing dress that fits her voluptuous figure well, and has thin gold chain necklaces across her chest and front that seems to be in the shape of a spiderweb. To his other side waited the Pleiades, the Combat maids of Ainz Ooal Gown. Finally, there was Sebas, the butler, and one of the final defenses for Nazarick. He had one eye in shadow due to his hairstyle, and was almost always serious. And what exactly was the strongest being in the known lands doing on this day? Weeeelll...

" _I'm sooooo bored_." the great and mighty Lord Ainz Ooal Gown was thinking to himself. " _Man, I should have some other hobbies on the side instead of being a necromancer and head of the most powerful creatures in existence. I wish something would happen."_

You would think that people would learn to tempt fate, lest it reciprocate.

To everyone in the world, everything around them appeared to go dark, then reappear, slightly flickering for a few moments, then stopped. Ainz looked around in confusion, having never seem that effect before. "Albedo, did you feel that?" he asked.

Albedo turned to him. "What do you mean? Oh! Are you referring to the love I feel for you in my heart?!" she gasped, blushing. "I never knew you felt that way, darling!" she said, moving towards him.

Ainz glanced at it, and saw it was the list of players. He opened it up and then * **cue spit take** *

 **Players Online (2/100000)**

 **Players:**

 **Lord Momonga**

 **Hªrr¥ ¶0tt£r**

"What?!" ' _How is there a player online? This shouldn't be possible! Is it one of the Guild members? I can't make out who it is though, the text is too garbled.'_

Suddenly, there was an VERITABLE TSUNAMI of magical power washing over the structure he was in. It was strong enough to rival nearly Rival at least Aura and Mare combined! The source seemed to be coming from the forest next to Carne Village, to the Southwest. Ainz instinctively flared his own magic to prevent himself from the unknown magic.

As Ainz is the head of the guild, he has direct connection to the building, which is supposed to prevent access to the guild through portals or spells unless one had one of the rings that only he could give out. None of the known World-Tier items could breach Nazarick either.

The result of someone attempting to break through the enchantment, is the spell being denied by the wards 'gently' depositing them (read: throwing violently) somewhere in the surrounding area with injuries proportionate to how hard the person had been attempting to gain access. Ainz could tell the entity would be severely injured from that attempt.

"Albedo! Did you sense that?" Ainz asked earnestly.

"Yes my Lord! Are you alright? You flared your magic, and we were worried!" exclaimed Albedo. "It seems that someone dares attempt to enter Nazarick." she snarled, protective of the structure and its inhabitants. "Who dares attempt to defile the Great and Glorious Tomb of Nazarick with their presence? I shall destroy them for you my Lord!" Albedo shouted, already moving to go after the source.

"Albedo! Calm yourself! We don't have enough information yet to know what caused it!" Ainz cautioned. _'That magic felt strange, it was not something I have felt in this world so far. It could be someone or something from YGGDRASIL! I should go check it out.'_ Ainz thought.

"I did not make that surge, I have no idea what could have done that. Now, the surge of energy came from the area near Carne village, in the forest. I am personally going to investigate it." The two Guardians moved to insist he shouldn't. "No, that is an order. We Supreme beings made you. If something happened to you because of an unknown, I wouldn't forgive myself." Albdeo opened her mouth, and Ainz could already see the determination in their eyes to prevent him from going.

He quickly added to the end of his sentence. "-However, I will send Sebas instead. Satisfied?" She nodded, relieved.

Ainz quickly contacted Sebas through a **{Message}**. ' _Sebas_.' Ainz called.

' _Yes my lord? What do you need of me?'_

Ainz began talking. "I would like you to venture out of Nazarick to where the source came from. If the source is a living being, please safely bring it back with minimum violence. Be cautious though, I have no idea what it is that caused it. I am currently using the Far-Sight Mirror."

' _Of course, My Lord._ '

 **(At the Forest near Carne Village)**

Sebas was walking through the forest, often doubling back to his previous position, essentially playing hot and cold with the source of the magic. He was worried for Nazarick if whatever caused the power is dangerous. He began feeling the source become stronger, and paused.

A groan sounded out from a nearby clearing. _'What was that?' Sebas_ looked in the direction of the sound, readying himself for combat. There was a crater in the clearing, about twenty feet across, and there was a ten foot diameter circle in to center of it that was perfectly flat and level. There was a young human male standing in the crater. His black hair was extremely windblown, and out of control.

The first emotion Sebas got from the boy was pain, and the pain came from deepest color green eyes he had ever seen, only rivaled by the one green eye each of the Dark Elves had on the sixth floor. The young man's eyes were filled with suffering. The young man looked at Sebas and spoke in a strange accent. "What the bloody hell?" he mumbled, before stumbling forward and falling to the ground. Sebas cautiously checked the area for any traps that might lead to an ambush, but found none. The only thing he found was the residue of an immensely strong magic around the figure, but even from that far away, he could tell the magical strength of the young man was unnaturally low, to the point where it would not be harmful.

Sebas used the communication spell to contact Ainz. "My Lord, I have located him. May I use **{Gate}** to transport him? He is not in the most... stable, of conditions."

"Who is it my lord? Is it one of the Supreme Beings?" Ainz asked.

"No my Lord, he appears to be a human." Sebas replied tonelessly. Ainz paused on the other end.

"Is he injured?" Ainz asked.

"Severely, my lord."

"Meet me back at Nazarick. I will interrogate the human myself once we stabilize him. I will explain the situation when you get there. Make sure none of the other Guardians see you or the outsider."

 **(At Nazarick)**

Ainz observed Sebas approaching with a form in his arms. He walked closer with the figure, and Ainz was startled to see what appeared it be a human teenager, around 16 years old. He had black hair, was around five feet, and had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. This wouldn't be very surprising except for the fact that his clothes were not of this world. He seemed to be wearing a robe of some kind over blue jeans and an oversized t-shirt from Old Navy.

 _'Those clothes shouldn't be able to exist in this world! This is a game, or at least a world based off of one. Unless he came from another server or something that had them equipable. There aren't any customization options for that. No! This isn't a game anymore, it is real. I need to remember that.'_ Ainz thought, trying to figure out how this was possible. Ainz walked up to the young man who was now on the ground and checked his stats.

 **Name: (Default: Harry Potter)**

 **Race: Human [Wizard]/(None)  
Hybrid Locked (Active)**

Ainz chilled at the sight of a menu he had only seen in the dev updates. ' _That's_ _not good, I remember hearing about this on the forums back when Dive Immersive Gaming was still being tested. Some developers tried to make races that were impossible to code, an amalgamation of races if you will, and in the end gave up on the race, dubbed half-breeds by the community. That option was never removed, at least until someone nearly died for real from having it activated with only one race selected. Because it was cleared from the character select, but still existed, the game didn't know the threshold for the health of the player, and he was stuck in an infinite loop of pain until they force quit the game and had the admins change his race through commands. On the upside, with the amount of items we have in the vault back at Nazarick, I should be able to change his class properly a_ _nd heal him fully. Also, if his magical power is being drained by four times, then if I break the seals, his magical power could rival Shalltear in the future, at least in amount of power!' Ainz thought. 'If we can properly help him, I will interrogate him, I want to make sure that he is an ally, and not a_ _foe._ '

 **Accessing Entity...**

 **Loading Data...**

 **ERROR! DATA MISSING**

 **Name: (Default: Harry Potter)**

 **(Race: Human/Uñk0Wn Ràč£)**

 **(Level: 15 Human)**

 **(ßtats UñknwN)**

 **(Alignment: Chaotic Good (Karma: -50)**

 **(Status Conditions: Horcrux Container, 1 level 28 seal and 1 level 40 seal on Magical Core)**

 **Effects: x4 Drain on Magical Core**

 **Race (Capable of Being Mixed) Half 1: Human [Wizard], Half 2: (Optional)**

 **Class (1 Class per Race Unless Specified otherwise)**

Ainz cursed. Being stuck in a state of half existence must hurt, he thought absently. He realized what he could do, and called for Sebas. He explained what Item he needed, and Sebas bowed, moving quickly to retrieve it. In a few minutes, Sebas returned with the item. It was a **{Player Editor}** , commonly used to change one's appearance, but also change their race and skills if one was willing to give up their levels and progress.

Suddenly he noticed the sleep spell on Harry from earlier wearing off, so he realized that he should hurry up before Harry woke up and the 'Data' missing from his 'files' would start hurting him because of his magic being in disarray and would be able to heal him. Ainz prepared to connect to the players profile and fix his errors.

' _Time to get to work._ '

* * *

Harry woke up in what he recognized as his mindscape, which he had created when researching a way to change his blood or magic. He had hoped changing his mind enough would trick is magic in some way, but that was a dead end.

His mindscape was a beach, one of the only ones he had ever been to, before he had gone to Hogwarts besides the rock in the ocean his Uncle tried escaping to. The beach was lined with palm trees, and there was a calm breeze going through his hair. On the island, there is a volcano, with smoke coming out of it, and a high security base, shaped like a castle. Harry hid his worst memories in the depths of the building, and his good memories were hidden among the clouds, where many people wouldn't think to look. He was bad at Occlumency, complete rubbish, really. The mindscape was the minimum he had set up at all. But Legilimency, however, was different. Harry was very advanced at it, practically a master. He had been able to read the mind of an animal, which wasn't theoretically possible! Their minds were too different, but somehow Harry had done it.

After creating his mindscape, he found what seemed to be oil, slowly flooding in from a hole in the rocks on the beach. He knew it wasn't coming from his mind, so Harry blocked it up as best he could, but every now and then Harry had to plug it up again. The mess of oil would twist his memories so he felt negative emotions, and made him feel sick if it wasn't blocked soon enough. The 'oil' was unnatural, but he couldn't do anything about it. He put it up to his weakness at Occlumency, but then also noted it could have been something Voldemort had done to him, but he couldn't figure out what it was. The only sentient figure he had in his mind was Intelligence, who looked like him, but wore a Ravenclaw robe, with better looking glasses, as well as blue eyes. It represented his Intelligence, not to be mistaken for Wisdom. There is a definite difference between the two, something Intelligence pointed out often. It was able to advise him on his plans, which helped him come up with the ritual. There is a difference between Wisdom and Intelligence. One is knowledge, the other is the ability to act upon said knowledge.

The reason Harry had only an aspect of intelligence was because he was relatively new to Occlumency, and also, he was much smarter than he looked. All throughout his life he had to lower his score in school so he wouldn't be beaten by his Aunt and Uncle. He was still extremely intelligent, just didn't show it in public.

But something was wrong now, his mindscape, usually peaceful, now was stormy, and there were unnaturally white spaces here and there, gradually growing larger. The spaces almost seemed to be, _consuming_ the mindscape slowly, leaving a white void behind. He tried locating some memories to remember what happened, but they were blurry, as if they had been written in the sand and washed away by an errant wave.

Now, Harry found himself standing in his mindscape, and was confused with what had happened. He accessed his memories, but was unable to find what had happened after he went through the portal. 'Intelligence, what happened?' Harry asked to the aspect.

'I don't know Harry, I only know as much as you do. But your mindscape seems to have grown in size, but it shouldn't have these strange spots of emptiness.' They looked around the mindscape, being careful to stay away from the unnaturally white spaces. Harry was growing nervous as the white patches gradually grew larger, starting to grow closer to covering almost 1/4th of his mindscape. It had already consumed the location where the black oil had been coming from, which was nice, but now it was moving towards his long term memories. As it spread, he felt weaker.

'Intelligence, what is happening?' he cried, exasperated. 'Harry, it seems to be destroying your mindscape! If it spreads too far, it will overwhelm your mind, and you will most likely die!' he cried, almost panicking, which shouldn't have been possible as he is made up of knowledge, but even almost non-sentient beings have a fear of being ended.

In a strange crackling sound, a door appeared on the beach. It was black, darker than ink, and seemed to let off darkness. Images of Death and Destruction adorned its mantle, and the images seemed to almost be moving. Harry stared at it, apprehensive, as it slowly opened.

 **[Ainz POV]**

Instead of a menu popping up to edit a character like he was used to, he appeared outside of a near perfect copy of Nazarick. 'What the hell? Where am I?' he wondered.

'You are in your mind, or at least the representation of it.' a voice said behind him. Ainz whirled around to see Sebas standing there. 'In my mind you say? Well, this is new, but I can't say this is more surprising than going into another world. Why are you here Sebas?' Ainz inquired.

'I am the aspect that represents your ruthlessness and cunning. An apt description, wouldn't you say?' Sebas said, a small smirk adorning his face for a brief moment.

'And why am I here Sebas? I thought I was going to be helping the young human. And are there anymore aspects here?' he mused. 'Please refer to me as Intelligence, I prefer it. replied the now named Intelligence. 'And as to your questions, yes there is one other aspect so far, it takes the face of Pandora's Actor. Pandora's Actor was created as a librarian of sorts and to trick any invaders who try to enter your mind. Of course, you being undead makes any mind reading spells redundant, but with the new update, all sentient creatures with any mind protection have one that protects them from the new mind magic from the update. The reason you are here and not editing the character, is because to edit a character you didn't create you need permission from them usually. But with the new update you can also force them to let you, as the mind magics are more diverse and if you have access to one's mind you can force them to let you edit them. Breaking into someone's mind however, will mentally harm them. Fortunately, this human's mind is currently weak trying to stabilize his body, so you can practically walk in.'

'Enough with this information! As you know, because you _are_ my intelligence, I need to save this human, so tell me how I can access his mind!' Ainz said, as his emotion suppressant kicked in.

'Simple, this is your mind, just think about it, and it will happen.' replied Sebas smugly. 'What? You thought it would be difficult?'

Ainz turned his gaze away from Sebas (muttering 'goddamn it Sebas') and imagined a door appearing that would connect himself to the human's mind. A door appeared, and it had a crest, like one you would see on a Lord's insignia back on earth. The crest had a Griffon-like creature with a snake around the border, and a faint skull in the background. Overall, it looked like a Chimera. But this door was missing parts. Some of the parts were faded, and the edges were crumbling. Fearing that if he waits that it will be too late, Ainz opened the door and crossed the threshold.

 **[Harry POV]**

The door creaked open ominously, and Harry paled when he saw what came through. The first thing to cross over from the other side was a skeletal hand, carrying a large golden staff, adorned with seven snakes symmetrically located on the staff, each a different color. The staff was about 5'5" and seemed to give off a sense of power. The rest of the creature followed through, wearing a black robe with yellow trim, and purple inside. It appeared to be a skeleton, with ethereal burning red eyes, and rings on its fingers. Harry was speechless, and was thinking ' _I need something to defend my mind if things like_ this _are appearing in here!_ '

'Who are you, and what are you doing entering this mind?!' shouted Intelligence at the creature. The skeleton stared at Intelligence, them seemed to ignore her and move his gaze over to Harry before speaking. 'I am Ainz Ooal Gown, of the Forty One Supreme Beings and head of the Great Tomb of Nazarick! I am here to assist you, but we must act fast if you want to live.'

'Harry's eyes widened. 'Am I dead?!'

'I can explain all of it later, but what exactly did you try to do with the ritual you speak of?' inquired Ainz.

'My intentions in the ritual were to change my blood and magic enough so these binding contracts I was put into against my will would fail, as they are locked to my blood and magic.' Harry replied.

' _I see,_ ' thought Ainz. ' _I don't know if I can trust this kid yet, and I have no understanding whatsoever of his abilities. I also am apprehensive about this mind magic It sounds like my high level spells'._

He continued. _'_ Harry, we don't have much time to explain where you are at the moment, only that you will be safe, and I need to help you. Your 'ritual' appears to have backfired, and now your body has accidentally wiped half of your Soul. That is the simplest I can explain it at the moment. What I need from you, is permission to replace the other half of your Soul with something else, to stabilize your form. Is that okay with you? You will no longer be human.' Ainz questioned seriously.

Harry pondered the request for a few moments and then conferred with Intelligence. He considered the side effects if he ever got out of this, and realized, this would help him break the contract, and it wasn't like he cared about Dumbledore's opinion. Then he turned to the skeletal mage. 'I accept' he declared, green eyes blazing.

'Very well, you will not be able to go back.' He saw the determination in Harry's eyes, and nodded. 'Here are your stats.' gestured Ainz, as a menu appeared out of nowhere.

 **~Name: Harry Potter (Can Be Changed)**

 **~Race 1: (Level 12/100) Human**

 **~Race 2: ERROR DATA MISSING**

 **~Locked in: Hybrid (In beta)**

 **~Age: 16**

 **~Karma: Chaotic Neutral (-50)**

 **~Class 1: Wizard (Magical Core Type)**

 **~Class 2: ERROR DATA MISSING**

 **~Status Effects: Magical Core Seal level 28 at 15% integrity, and Magical Core Seal level 40 integrity 80%**

 **Magical Deprivation (cause: Horcrux)**

 **~Abilities: Immune to venom (cause: basilisk venom), faster healing (cause: phoenix tears), Parsletongue (cause: genetics)**

 **~Skill Trees: Herbology (Level 5), Potion (Level 2), Transfiguration (Level 10), Charms (Level 11), Defense Against the Dark Arts (Level 15), Divination (Level 2), Occlumency (Level 8), Wandless Magic (10), Arithmancy (Level 6), Runes (Level 11)**

'What do these mean?' Intelligence inquired, looking interested.

'This shows your abilities as of this moment. in this world there are many magical races, all of which have different abilities. Druids work well with nature, Vampires are strong but can lose control and go on rampages, Demons are powerful, but extremely weak to Holy based attacks, but have strong physical and magical attacks, you have dwarfs, Elves, Dark Elves, and many different variants of each. You can learn new abilities through training. It's a complex system. Essentially, you performing the ritual allows you to be both human and another race simultaneously, giving you both the bonuses and negatives of each race simultaneously.' lectured Ainz. 'So, I need you to tell me a race to choose, and then I can use the required magical item to do so.'

'Alright, let's see.' Harry mumbled to himself. ' _Well, I wouldn't really want a vampire, as it is weakened by sunlight, but a demon sounds cool, and its features are hidable, so that would be nice, but any holy weapon such as phoenix cries would suck. Dragon kin is also cool, because I could have scales at will, but they are probably more brute force than magical. I've decided. Demon's have strong skin and magical resistance, so that would be nice, especially with Voldemort on my ass.'_

'I'll be a demon!' he announced. Ainz studied Harry for a few seconds 'Yes, I can see it, it fits you well. Brave, a little too much so, yet cunning. When you wake up, please try to stay in your demon form, the inhabitants of my home are rather prejudiced against humans. If you wish to tell them, you may do so, but I cannot stop their reactions. Finally, can you promise to not harm anyone here without being attacked first, and treat them as your allies?'

'I will do my best!' Harry exclaimed. He selected an option that led to another menu and selected one of the fewer option that were there.

 **Race Selection** **- Demon \- Imp \- Select Variant: Draconian/Vampiric/Angelic \- Chosen: Draconian**

'In the meantime, this may hurt a bit.' Ainz announced cheerfully (as cheerfully as an undead could) as he walked out.

Harry stared after him for a few seconds, and as the door closed, 'Wha-' And then he started feeling immense pain. His body felt like is was on fire, filling his veins, and it gradually grew cooler until it was tolerable.

He looked around, and saw his mindscape had drastically changed. He saw that the ocean now had a volcano by it, and that the lava had covered where the oil spill was from before. There was fire all over the volcano peak, but not really spreading yet, and the ocean had changed to be more deadly, the rocks seeming sharper, and having deadlier fish, although if you hadn't seen it before you wouldn't notice the little dangerous additions before it was too late.

Harry looked around, then looked at himself.

' _Oh'_ The first thing Harry saw were his claws. He looked down at his body and grinned. ' _Oh ho!'_ His arms looked to be covered with a glistening black glove of scales that were similar to to be dragon scales. He looked down, and noticed he was covered with them, literally all of his body was covered with it. The scales seemed to have grown into armor, so it was practically like he was wearing clothes. He had a barbed tail, and it was about 2 and a half feet long. His eyes, which he could make out in his reflection in the water, had a red ring around his pupil, and his eyes seemed to have a slight glow to them. He felt something press against his back, and looked behind him to see an impressive pair of dragon-like wings that had a nearly 5 foot wingspan. He realized it would be bad if he could not change back to his human form, and focused on becoming human. The results were... _interesting._ Harry could turn back into a human, but it hurt like a very mild _Crucio_ to do so, and he could only stay in his human form for around ten minutes at a time before he was forced back into his demon form. However, he could successfully sustain a half human half demon form for longer periods of time, but he was unsure of how long. In his half form, he had armor over his human body, attached to him, which was made of the same scales on his full form. His skin was a bit darker, like a light tan, and he has pointier fingernails and canines. His eyes were green and had gold flecks around them, and his ears were pointier than before. His hair was longer, around his shoulder level, and he realized quite liked it that way.

 _'It's time to get to work_ ' Harry thought mischievously as he turned to face his mindscape again.

\- Time Skip - 1 Hour Real Time -

Harry took a look at his completed mindscape. He had gotten a lot of work done in that time, because the speed in the mindscape was at least quadruple the time in the real world, maybe even 7x faster. He had a black fortress built around the volcano with imps and smaller demons flying around it, consisting of his worst memories in physical form. This would cause anyone attacked by them to feel the emotions as well as mentally have to fight them. As he didn't have enough mental control yet to strengthen it and summon any larger demons, he managed manage to fit in two or three medium sized magical creatures from his world for more defense. One of which was a few grindylow, the saltwater variant, in the water to grab trespassers. The gate was manned by two worker level imps, not meant for combat. He had taken his time to make them able to conceal themselves, or at least blend in to escape and warn the guards if anything were to happen.

The guards consisted of about a dozen flying imps with swords, and two predatory slimes that were disguised as puddles when defending, but would move around the structure using pipes made specifically for them to traverse. There were also dark dwarves as a building crew that could create structures and maintain them, but at the moment there were only four. It was due to their help that he was able to finish that much mental construction in time. Even though he had the ability to create things in his mindscape relatively quickly, it used up a lot of energy, and he needed to work on it. It was also more taxing since his transformation since he had to focus harder, due to the larger mindscape. There was a door in his castle that was locked up tight that had his animagus form on the other side, but he hadn't even started the meditative exercises that would strengthen his connection and give him an animagus form yet. He looked around the mindscape and nodded to himself, and prepared to leave. 'Intelligence, you are in charge here. Alert me if anything happens, and keep the place defended. I will work on more defenses later.'

'Of course Harry.' he replied as Harry left the mindscape.

Harry awoke to see himself lying in a bed that was enormous! It was like a very king-sized Gryffindor dormitory bed. The room had walls that was made of white marble, exquisitely chiseled on pillars and doorways. There was very little decoration, and the only source of decor was the red curtains with a gold trim, and a bedside table by him. His trunk was at the foot of the bed. He was amazed though to see that he no longer required glasses, and put them back down. He blushed when he realized he was wearing no clothing other than his undergarments, and saw some clothes on the end of the bed. The clothes were a simple set of clothes that look like they were from medieval times. (1) After putting on the clothes, which fit rather well, he went to reach for his wand. He groped around, but could not locate it. He turned and saw it on his desk, in multiple pieces, and paled. His wand was his lifeline, literally the thing that separated him in his mind from a normal muggle, and the Boy-Who-Lived. For all the hate he had for that title, he much preferred it to not being able to use magic. After blocking out that thought, he focused on what he did have. ' _At least I can use wandless magic, but it isn't that powerful._ ' he considered. ' _Maybe it would be more powerful if I was in my human form, but that would mean it wouldn't work at all in my demon form. I don't have time for that now, I should meet with that skeleton guy. I think his name was Ainz All Goon?_ '

Harry despondently checked through his trunk, and noted all the things he had purchased were there safely. He remembered Ainz mentioning that the inhabitants of Nazarick not liking humans, but he assumed his half form was good enough for now, and he could always change it or pass it off as an infiltration ability or something.

Someone knocked hesitantly on his door, and he turned to it, slightly startled.

"Come in!" he called, curious to see who it is. A woman in a maid outfit walked into the room. The maid was wearing a common maid outfit, intelligent looking, wearing glasses and a wide blue necklace. She wears her hair tied into a low-cropped bun at the back of her head. Lacking a metal plate in front of her skirt, her dress emphasizes mobility rather than defense. She is equipped with spiked gauntlets. "Ah, I see you are awake! I am Yuri Alpha. Lord Ainz would like to speak with you when you are ready." she relayed to Harry. "Well, I guess I'm ready now, I don't really have anything I own with me other than my glasses and trunk." Harry said.

"Of course. Follow me then." Harry followed her through the doorway through more marble halls with red carpet that seemed like velvet. They walked down many halls until they came to a small room on the side. "Lord Ainz is waiting here, and will explain the situation."

"Thank you Yuri!" Harry said. She looked at him in surprise and smiled as she walked away.

Harry went into the room and took a look at it. It was a small room, and it had a decorative table with some chairs, and some nice potted plants on the side. Ainz was sitting at the table facing the door. As Harry entered Ainz looked at him with his red ethereal eyes, that seemed to look into your soul. "Sit down Harry, I would like to ask you some questions. Mostly about where you came from and what you can do to see if we should trust you or not." Harry noticed that Ainz was in a cautious position, as if expecting something.

"Sure, but then I want to ask you some questions as well." Harry replied. "Very well. You are currently in the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, home to the Guild of Ainz Ooal Gown, which is also my name. Let's start simple. Where did you come from? Near E-Rantel? Carne? The Slane Theocracy?"

"I have no clue where any of those are. I come from England, in Europe." Harry offered. Ainz's eyes' glow brightened, and then he looked away for a second, thinking. Harry tried to hear what Ainz was saying but only heard snippets of the one sided conversation, like 'Impossible', 'Earth', and something that sounded like 'yig-drasil'? "Are you okay Ainz?" asked Harry.

Ainz turned back to him. "We have much to speak about. The first of which is that you are no longer on Earth, you are on another planet, or most likely another dimension." informed Ainz.

'What?! Another world? I mean, it isn't the strangest thing that's happened to me, but that is still really unusual." Harry mused. He was thinking through all the reasons why the ritual had gone wrong, but couldn't figure it out. ' _The only thing I can think of is that my magic was trying to help me and knew the easiest way would be to send me here.'_ he thought. ' _But why?_ '

"What is this world then? And what was all that stuff about stats and such?"

"Well it is a type of... magic that categorizes abilities, skills, and strengths into what is called 'stats'. Your stats were higher than average for a beginning demon, but I assume it will grow over time. It Would you like to ask any questions?

"Yes, I would. What kind of magic do you use? I've never seen a spell like that. Also, why are you a skeleton? And could you tell me about some of the other races here?" Harry asked, extremely curious.

"Of course." Ainz nodded. "The type of magic here must be different than what you use, and I wouldn't know as I've never met a magic caster from there, I only have known your world's existence. The magic here can be cast silently and without foci, such as wands, but although foci aren't necessary, they are extremely helpful. I use the **{Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown}** when I actually get serious in fights. I had it with me when I entered your mind earlier. The races here are extremely varied. There are Orcs, Trolls, Goblins, Lizardmen, Slimes, Undead, and Angels, to name a few. There are also peaceful humanoids such as elves and dwarfs, druids, and dragon-kin. Personally, I am an undead Lich. An Overlord to be exact. It gives me more powerful magic than usual, and the ability to summon more undead than usual. Yes, undead often do bad things, but they are often to help themselves, not necessarily only to harm others. In fact, this location has ten floors, and each are defended by one powerful heteromorphic race. For example the first through third floors are guarded by undead, and have a true vampire guarding it. And the sixth floor has a pair of dark elves, twins to be exact. I can't tell you all the specifics because I wouldn't want to tell just anyone all of the defenses. Not even the commander of the floor guardians knows all of my defenses."

"Wow!" Harry said with stars in his eyes. "That sounds amazing!"

"Really?" Ainz said, taken by surprise that Harry thought that undead creatures are cool. Then he remembered Harry was half Demon, and nearly shivered when he recalled how Demiurge was also a demon, and enjoyed things way worse than some rotting bodies. "I mean, O-of course it is! This guild was and still is the strongest guild to have ever existed. No one has ever managed to fight their way all the way to the end! There was even once a group of fifteen hundred people attacked here at once, and only made it to the 8th floor!" Ainz announced proudly.

"I would like to invite you to stay here for a while, as you have no way of getting back home at the moment. However, I cannot trust you too well without a way to prove your loyalty, and I am worried they may be prejudiced against your race as a human."

"Well it's not like prejudiced opinions are new. And that place is no longer my home." muttered Harry to himself. Ainz heard his mutter and raised a nonexistent eyebrow, but didn't inquire further. "Thank you Ainz! I would be happy to stay here! You know what, I have an idea." Ainz would have raised an eyebrow at him if he could. Harry continued. "If you write up a contract, I can make it into a magically binding one." Harry proclaimed. 'I am really good with runes and enchantments, so it shouldn't be too hard.'

"What exactly does a contract do? I'm afraid we don't have such magic.' Ainz asked, recalling how the closest thing to contracts was written spells and cantrips.

"Well, here, let me show you.' Harry said. He reached for a piece of paper on the desk. "A contract will list what both parties are doing or promise to do to the other, and vice versa, and they decide upon what happens if the contract is broken, which can be anything besides something impossible for either side to complete. Some examples are pain, money, loss of their magic, and death.'

Ainz's eyes glowed brighter. "Why would you do such a thing? It puts you at a disadvantage." he explained.

"Because, both sides have to agree upon the contract, I have been betrayed before, and I want to put some clauses in the agreement, of course. I want to be able to trust you as well, and not be stabbed in the back by someone who I trust. First, if you or anyone has signs of attacking me or turning on me with the intent to kill, and I find out they are acting on your orders, then you have broken the contract. Same goes for me. We can only do so if provoked first, even if you have 100% proof. The punishment is the loss of their powers. If you are not okay with that, I can change it to simply severely hurt them for a while."

Ainz looked at him. Harry was serious. He nodded cautiously. "Very well, I agree to your terms."

Harry smiled. "Thank you Ainz! If you write up a contract that we both agree to, I will make it magical."

"Of course. Also, please refer to me as Lord Ainz in public. I wouldn't want you being disrespectful, as it is frowned upon. I shall go gather the floor guardians and introduce you to them. Also, if you would like a new name for a new world, you may change that as well. It won't hurt at all. Also, there are a few minor facts you should know about so as to not be rude to the floor guardians. All of the Guardians and most other creatures here were created by the 41 Supreme Beings. I am one of those beings. Do you have a way to hide your human form, so you can stay in it?"

"Of course Ainz. I mean Lord Ainz, I would be happy to! I would like you to know that I don't trust easily, and I do not have a good past. Please do not try to learn it until I am ready. Also, I would like to change my name. It would be nice for no one to know who I am for once!"

Ainz watched Harry, amused at his childish enthusiasm, but was worried about how he may have been treated in his home on Earth.

 **(1) Exact outfit I found on an image** **static ''dot' zerochan 'dot' net 'slash' Black 'dot' Tiger 'dot' full 'dot' 1156748 'dot' jpg**. (It is also the cover image as of the chapter post)

* * *

 **Throne Room, A Little While later, Present Time  
Third Person POV**

Shalltear waited outside of the Throne Room with the other Guardians, and Albedo, who would normally be with Ainz inside. Shalltear frowned as she took note of it. Not many things required even Albedo to not be in the know about it. The others were just as curious as she was, and Aura and Albedo both were shaking, both in different types of suspense. All she knew was that Lord Ainz had said that he had something to tell them, which could either be a punishment or reward. ' _I hope he is going to reward us for all we have done for Nazarick!_ ' she thought enthusiastically. Then she frowned. ' _Or we will be punished for something. But_ I _certainly haven't done anything wrong. Ah, at least in the end I can see my powerful Lord Ainz!_ ' she sighed. The door opened, and Sebas stepped out.

"Lord Ainz is ready for us now." he said gracefully, holding the door open for them. Shalltear walked in carefully, being the last one to enter. She was both not wanting to look bad in front of Ainz, and also trying not to ruin her padding in her bra, especially since Aura was being especially annoying about the padding lately. The first thing that she looked at was the throne, and gazed upon Lord Ainz. However, her gaze was caught by a young figure animatedly speaking with her Lord that she had not seen before. The teen was male, and appeared to be around her body's apparent age, fourteen, which surprised Shalltear. He turned to look at the door as they entered with piercing red eyes, similar to hers, and with a peculiar green ring around them. He had a human appearance, but slightly pointed ears and a strange type of armor, made of some kind of scales, and appeared familiar somehow. Something about him radiated experience. Not necessarily powerful experience, but the feel of people who have been through wars, and are used to what life throws at them. His magic had a familiar feel to it, but she could say with certainty that they had not met before.

He looked over the group, and took them in. His expression changed as he looked over them. The teen's gaze moved on to the twins, and he was surprised and a shocked look appeared on his face, then confusion. Shalltear safely assumed that he doesn't know how old Aura and Mare are, which is understandable. Next was Albedo. He looked over and his eyes went to her, and she gazed back unflinchingly. He took in her appearance, blinked a few times, but mostly ignored her. As he moved on, Albedo's face twitched, obviously outraged Shalltear smirked. ' _Albedo will be pissed that she was overlooked so easily._ ' Shalltear giggled internally. The boy grinned, clearly hearing her.

The teen glanced at Cocytus, and looked as if he wanted to inspect the Insectoid, but simple smiled at the frozen guardian. He nodded respectfully when he saw the blades on Cocytus' back and how confidently Cocytus carried himself. Cocytus, recognizing the nod as a sign of respect, nodded back.

Then when he saw Demiurge, he seemed to become agitated. Demiurge's arms shook for a moment, as if he was holding himself back, and actually _growled_ at the young adult. The teen's eyes flashed, the red growing, and the green shrinking, and his teeth lengthened as he bared them. Shalltear felt a large amount of power flow off of them. The teens amount of power leaking out was as much as Demiurge's, but simply much less controlled. They looked like they were ready to rip out each other's throats, and Ainz stepped forward, putting an arm in front of the teen. Demiurge stopped immediately as he saw his Lord stepping in the way. ' _As he should.'_ Shalltear mused. The teen shook his head, and shot one last look at Demiurge, and muttered something to Ainz, who nodded. He sighed, and his eyes landed on Shalltear, the last one to enter.

As he looked into her eyes, she felt strange, like something pulled at her soul, and she blinked in surprise. His eyes flickered, the Green and Red in them switching positions, and both of them seemed to relax slightly.

All this happened in ten seconds, and Shalltear found herself staring into the eyes of the stranger, entranced by his gaze. He finally blinked and looked away, causing Shalltear to snap out of it. She glanced around, thankful that no one had appeared to notice the awkward pause. She turned her gaze back to Ainz as he stood. She bowed in his presence.

When Harry, now going by Abaddon Noire, saw the Guardians of Nazarick enter the room, he put on a facade that would impress even Draco Malfoy. He hid his excitement and nervousness below a cool mask of Occlumency. To his surprise, there were what appeared to be two children in the group, but mentally passed it on. He had read about many magical creatures that are older than they look, such as vampires.

The older woman with wings was a bother though. Even though she was beautiful, he could feel a pull, not unlike a Veela's, try to grab his attention, and he nearly glared at her in response. He had bad experiences with Voldemort trying to _Imperius_ him, as well as Moody. Instead, he simply ignored her, and the look on her face was priceless. One of the other beings in the back of the group giggled, and he let a grin slip through.

He glanced at the large bug-like creature, and eyed the katanas on its back curiously. He recognized the way it walked as that of a trained warrior, reminding him of Moody if the auror was not paranoid. He nodded respectfully, and the being nodded back.

Then he saw a man in a red striped suit, and he felt a force, like a threat was coming from the man, and he felt his demonic form show a little, his teeth growing, and bared at the man. It was as if Malfoy was antagonizing him, but much worse. This was the man's home, his instincts told him, and he realized it was like animal instinct, when a bear or other predator infringes on another's territory. He saw something like that once on Dudley's nature shows on the telly. The man's ears grew longer, and his arms shook slightly, as he was clearly holding himself back. Abaddon defensively let forth a wave of his magical power, and it clashed against the man's and they glared at each other. Ainz put an arm in front of Abaddon, and both demons forcefully reigned in their instinctive reactions. "What's wrong?" asked Ainz quietly.

"An instinctive thing with demons, putting out dominance to see who is the alpha. We seem to be evenly matched in amount of magical strength, if not in skill. It shouldn't be too much of a problem for now." Ainz nodded and sat back down.

Sighing at how he let his new demon side take control, Abaddon hardened his new Occlumency barriers and turned to the last Guardian in the room, the one that giggled at his ignoring of the one with the Veela pull. She appeared to be his age, which was surprising, and he felt his magic, _click_ with hers. It wasn't a forced Veela pull, no, it was more like someone he knew for a while, but different. He noticed the two sharpened fangs that showed on her face, and realized she was a vampire, and a very powerful one at that. She looked into his eyes, and he felt calm flow through him. He was at ease, more so than he had ever been. Then he realized that he nearly slipped back to his human form. Whoops. He glanced away blushing, and she shook her head slightly, both of them clearly feeling the same thing.

Ainz stood, and the Guardians bowed.

"Lord Ainz! You requested us?" Albedo said, carefully controlling her expression, although clearly confused at the interaction between the stranger and Demiurge only moments before, as well as frustrated at Abaddon's clear dismissal of her earlier.

"Yes. You may not know this, but earlier today there was a pulse of power that came from nearby." Pulse was an understatement. Abaddon winced, realizing it was probably felt for miles by any magic casters. He hoped that he hadn't caused too much trouble for Ainz in accidentally releasing his magic.

"I had Sebas go check out the source, and there we found this young man. He is a draconic demon, similar to Demiurge," The Guardians gaped for a moment, then collected themselves as they realized that wave of power came from the Green eyed man before them. "And he has devoted himself to Nazarick and shall be staying here from now on." _That_ was news. No one had moved into Nazarick in a long time, as the Supreme Beings had stopped making new servants and Guardians long ago. Shalltear observed the newcomer much more carefully, taking in his stance, possible combat ability as an ally, and found herself drawn to his eyes, like green emeralds from the treasury of Nazarick- Shalltear quickly looked away as she found her attention being drawn by that inexplicable pull of his magic.

"Of course my Lord." Albedo responded. Shalltear stepped forward, and the demon by Ainz turned to face her.

"Yes?" he asked in a foreign accent. She blushed as he turned his gaze on her. She realized she was nearly staring at him ( _Stop it Shalltear!_ she told herself) and spoke her question. "What is your name?" she asked gracefully. His grin reappeared as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"I am Abaddon Noire." he stated cheerfully, bowing slightly. He tossed what he was holding into the air, and a loud crack sounded. The members of Nazarick tensed as if it was an attack, but in sparkling letters, his name appeared, shimmering. Smaller fireworks went off, and be bowed. "Wizard, Demon, Quidditch Seeker, and Prankster extraordinaire, at your service. I wanted a bigger entrance, but I didn't want to break anything or piss off Ainz." he said. "And you are?" he asked with a grin.

"Shalltear Bloodfallen." she curtsied, blushing at his roguish attitude. The other Floor Guardians flinched at how familiar he was being with Ainz, and were surprised (yet again) when their lord did nothing at the impoliteness of this newcomer.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." she said, blushing as he still looked at her. He nodded "No, the pleasure's all mine."

Ainz coughed, startling the two. "If you are _done_ , you may speak with each other after this, but I would like to also introduce the others, as well as some more details of how Abaddon will be staying here." They stepped back.

"Of course my Lord." "Sure thing." they said respectively.

He turned to the assembled group. "Abaddon will be staying here for the foreseeable future. It does not necessarily mean forever. He will be assigned under each one of you, and you will train him accordingly. Then we will find a more permanent station or job for him. He has as much power as you, and has his own quarters currently on the 9th floor."

Demiurge motioned to speak, causing Abaddon to growl slightly in distaste. That got an exasperated look from Ainz. "My Lord, I don't trust him. He could easily be a spy attempting to infiltrate Nazarick, and stationing him on the 9th floor is rather rash. You should place him closer to the entrance instead."

He immediately covered his mouth, realizing his wording. Ainz glared slightly. "You forget your place, Demiurge. I trust Abaddon, and we plan to place a magical contract in place that will prevent him from spilling secrets or betraying Nazarick in any way. He is also placed near the 9th floor so we can keep an eye on him more. Speaking of the contract, I would like you to come up with a written contract we can both sign that will prevent him from acting against Nazarick of his free will, and that prevents me from treating him badly of my free will?" Ainz worded his request in a way that would test Demiurge to see if he would take initiative and change the contract to benefit himself or not.

"Of course my Lord. It will be done." he replied.

"Is there anything else?" Ainz asked the group.

Abaddon raised his hand, then stopped himself. "Sorry, old habits. I have some potion ingredients, plants to be exact, that could be planted here. I was wondering if someone could help me with that so I have a stable supply of the products?" he asked.

There was a shuffling from the group, the male looking elf twin pushed the other one forward. "I-I'm Mare. I'm in charge of plant magic on the sixth floor. I-I think I can help grow the plants you have."

Abaddon grinned at the elf twin. "That'd be great! I don't know if the potions would help you guys, but they are useful on humans."

Mare blushed. "O-of course, Abaddon."

"I also have some items and spells I would like to try out, but unfortunately upon my arrival here, I was injured, and cannot use the spells. I am working on a way to use them successfully, so that will be important later." He wracked his brain for anything else, but he couldn't think of much else.

"I think that's pretty much it." He nodded.

Ainz turned to the group. "For now, return to your duties. I will alert each one of you when it will be your turn to work with Abaddon."

They bowed, turning to leave. Shalltear walked out hesitantly, but not before looking back one more time.

* * *

A Mini Omake of Sorts:

Ainz watched the interaction between Abaddon and Shalltear, and smiled to himself. "I'm happy, it seems Shalltear is attracted to him, even if she is not fully aware of it yet. Now she won't he obsessing with me, at least." he sighed. The frowned. "But then, who is distracting Albedo from me..."

Suddenly he felt a chill go down his spine. " _My loooove..._ " he heard a whisper from behind him.

"Oh no. Not like this." he whispered as Albedo leapt at him from the shadows. "Not like this..."

* * *

 **Read the bottom description fully, I have more information there.**

* * *

~ **Name** : Abaddon Noire (aka Harry Potter)

~ **Race 1** : (Level 22/40) Human

~ **Race 2** : (Level 20/100) Demon (Draconian Imp)

~ **Locked in** : Hybrid (In beta)

~ **Age** : 16

~ **Karma** : Chaotic (-200)

~ **Class 1** : Human Wizard (Mage: Magical Core Type)

~ **Class 2** : Draconic Lesser Demon (Mage: Glyph Type)

~ **Status Effects** : Healthy, Increased Magical Core (No longer held at half power by Horcrux and Seals)

~ **Abilities** : Immune to venom (cause: basilisk venom), faster healing (cause: phoenix tears), Parsletongue (cause: genetics), Enhanced senses, intelligence, durability, and strength; light protection against Holy magic (Phoenix tears), Petrifying Gaze (cause: basilisk venom), immunity to fire created by anything lower than a [4th Tier Spell] and Not-Holy (cause: phoenix tears). Any fire from 5th to 7th tier has lesser damage based on the effects caused by spell. Natural Occlumency (Demonic mind protection raises defenses. Not impenetrable, but very strong against mental attacks), Trained in Legilimency to nearly Maximum level. Natural Tier 4 scale armor attached to body, part of skin. Battle Rage: Will be more inclined to become enraged in battle over time, and can possibly lose control. Also has an increased enjoyment for blood and torture. Iron Stomach: Can eat anything living, including allies if required. Flight (60 MPH): Wings

~ **Skill Trees (Out of 15)** :  
Wizard: Level 10  
Demon Mage: Level 5  
Enchanter and Runes: Level 11  
Legilimens: Level 13  
Natural Occlumens

 **~Spells/Attacks:**

Fireball **[Tier I]**

 **~[Active Natural Trait]** Petrifying Gaze **[Tier I]**

(If held in gaze for 6 seconds): Slowness (Duration: 600 seconds)/Poison (Duration 200 seconds)

~Burning Blades **[Tier I]**

~Slash and Bite (Equivalent to **[Tier 3]** Blades)

~Fire whip **[Tier I]**

 **~[Active Natural Trait]** Flaming Aura

(Deal 5 burning damage and set enemies within 5 feet on fire over time when activated)

* * *

 _Next up, we see our hero attempting to make friends among the Floor Guardians. How will he react to the cute vampire, or a jealous Demon? Why does Shalltear feel calmer around Abaddon? Find out next time in the newly redone chapters! (Please also vote on the poll I have up)_

* * *

 **Edits: Extended chapter. This chapter definitely gave me trouble to write. I combined chapter 3 with this one. I also felt he should start out stronger so it isn't completely unfair, and more spells, since 3 spells isn't nearly enough for someone of his skill. It appears a bond is between Shalltear and Harry. Interesting... I also unintentionally made their meeting like the characters in the movie 'Hotel Transylvania' (Personally I thought Mavis was hot). I am using the basis of Soul Bonds to establish their instant attraction. Soul bonds are extremely rare, nearly one in one billion pairs on people, and now even higher since the worlds are connected, so some people may have soul bonds in the other world as well.**

 **Spells from the wizarding world are... unique. They don't follow a number system to do with attacks or stats, but rather are physics based (for lack of a better word) they do what they do, with no real level limit, and are affected by protections against specific attacks. They do not do a set amount of damage, but are situational based on the amount of energy and intent behind the spell rather than dealing a set amount of damage every time. For example, a resistance to stun will prevent Stupefy from working, but it will still do something. There isn't a set thing like 'A tier 4 armor stops a diffindo spell because diffindo is like a tier 2 blade.' Understand?**

 **I only released the first chapter today because it's Christmas, and I need to see how the feedback is before I publish the following chapters, so please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Paltry Predictions

**AN: Welcome to chappie numero Tres! It's still quite short, but I added more minor scenes.**

Different Formats:

' _Thoughts_ '

 ** _Spells!_**

'Talking in mindscape'

 _Other stuff, like reading and lists_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for theories and explanations as to why some things happen, as well as some abilities and Harry's new name.**

* * *

 **Dumbledore POV**

Back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was a bit worried. He could have sworn that there was something he was forgetting. Something important.

(Harry sneezed violently as he was mixing the ingredients for the ritual, and drew the glyph for the Universe instead of Earth on the circle without noticing.)

Dumbledore mentally ran through his to do list for the day and what he had and hadn't done:

 _~Paperwork (check)_

 _~Wizengamot duties (check)_

 _~Speak with Severus about any new regarding Tom's return (check)_

He couldn't remember what he had missed. Ah! That's it!

 _~Go send Harry to Grimmauld Place soon (X)_

He promptly wrote a letter to Gringotts to make a transaction of one half of a million Galleons to the Weasleys for this year. _'Now I just have to get Harry to introduce him to the Order, so he is safe. It's for the greater good!'_ He thought to himself, satisfied.

And that's when it happened. The one thing Dumbledore never would have considered happening, or at least not in the way that it did.

Everything seemed to flicker slightly. The muggles put it off as a solar flare, the Wizards didn't notice or care, and the Unspeakables scurried around as the Veil of Death flickered, and went out. Dumbledore suddenly noticed that it was quiet.

A little too quiet.

He turned pale, and looked over to see that the little silver devices on his table had gone silent. The devices were made to keep track of Harry in practically every way. The one that let out smoke at the rate of his heartbeat had stopped. He also noticed the one that ran on his blood, which should be impossible to turn off, had broken in half. As he went to inspect them, the one that watched the blood wards on Harry's home burst into flames, which he rapidly put out before it could burn the letters to the first-years of the upcoming school year. He frantically checked the other devices. Harry's mental state? Melted. His location? Vanished? The Horcrux in his scar? A puddle. The one that keeps an eye on his magical signature? Warped beyond recognition, and about 2000 degrees, melting a hole in his desk.

Dumbledore felt like tearing his hair out. ' _What is happening? This shouldn't be happening! I must locate where Harry is!'_ Dumbledore thought frantically. He twisted as he apparated out of Hogwarts.

He apparated into the Dursley's home, freezing them in place instantly, as he scoured the house. After finding nothing, he spun and used Legilimency on the Dursley's. He scanned their minds, narrowing in on where Harry was, ignoring memories that flitted by, such as Harry's treatment and how they used the money he gave to them to support Harry. He saw that they had no idea, but that Harry had been out more than usual lately. Dumbledore growled, and obliviated the memory of him arriving and using legilimency.

Dumbledore apparated back to Hogwarts, and sat down heavily upon his chair. "Whatever will I do?" he bemoaned his loss. "Ah, I can send a letter to his friends to keep an eye out for him." He turned to his parchment, and began writing letters.

 _Dear Mrs. Granger,_

 _I am sending you this letter to let you know that Harry has done something rash, and left his family's house. I am unsure of how or why, but it may harm him. If you receive any communications from him at all, please inform me at once. I also would like you to not inform anyone else of this development besides me, as I do not want to cause a panic. As of right now, I am also sending a letter to Mr. Ronald Weasley. He is being given the same instructions, and hopefully you can work together on this matter._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore,_

 _Head Mugwump, Chief of Wizengamot, Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Dumbledore wrote an identical one for Ronald Weasley, and sent the letters with one of the school owls, and slumped forward. ' _I need a way to track him, but all attempts so far aren't working! Have two things I can try. I can use the Elder Wand and a point me spell, which probably will not work due to distance, but I can try since it is supposed to never fail. The second is using his owl to track him.'_

 _"_ ** _Point Me!_** Harry Potter!" He cried aloud. He watched the Elder Wand spin once, twice, then three times, and it finally stopped pointing to the West, twitching slightly. ' _Now we're getting somewhere!'_ Dumbledore didn't waste any time, and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron to try and figure out where Harry was, using triangulation. He eventually followed it to a muggle apartment complex that was under construction. He unlocked the door and entered the complex to where the Elder Wand was pointing.

He got to apartment D13, and was aware of an extremely dense gathering of magical power there. Worried, he opened the door and was blown back by the residue of a clearly above a Class B illegal ritual. He could make out the remains of a circle that consisted of many runes and a hexagram, but was smudged so much it was unreadable. Some of the runes were sparking with red lightning that zapped around it every few seconds. There was also a lot of footprints on the floor, which signified that the ritual had been planned for a while, or at least the room had been frequented often. He found no remains of any living creatures, and used a few spells to get the remains of the ritual to test what had happened when it was used.

 **Transition**

Dumbledore was in the restricted section of the Hogwarts Library, and was going through books to try and figure out what happened. He found a page that looked similar to the circle he found in the apartment building. He paled as he read the page.

 **Trans-Dimensional Ritual**

 _This ritual is used to send the user to other dimensions, it is unknown to what world they are sent, as it is mostly random, but the runes used have a slight control over the location you are sent to. It is a dark ritual, and is essentially a one way trip, as the dimension you are sent to is unknown. The way it is set up is very similar to the_ **Blood-Line Changing Ritual** _in the number of runes, but some of the runes are different, such as the rune for **Universe,** which is similar to the rune for **Earth,** and the rune for **Space,** which is EXTREMELY similar to **Water**. These symbols are often mixed up by mistake. This ritual is extremely volatile, and should not be attempted._

Albus paled. _'Oh dear, Harry must have been captured and used for a ritual! Now either he is dead from the ritual, or he is stuck in another universe in danger!'_

(Harry, eating a pleasant breakfast before he had to go meet Ainz in Nazarick, sneezed. "Am I getting sick or something?" he said.)

Dumbledore realized the possibilities, and flooed Mundungus Fletcher. "MUNDUNGUS!" Dumbledore boomed loudly.

"Huh?" Mundungus snuffled from a couch, where he laid, drunk. "Wassa matter?"

"You were supposed to be watching Harry!" he cried, frustrated.

Mundungus stared at Dumbledore blearily, blinking. Then his eyes widened in realization. "Ooooh... yeah, the Potter lad. I was watching him, but I only popped off to sleep for ten minutes-"

"He is gone." Dumbledore stated.

"... Whaaaa?"

 **Transition  
Voldemort POV**

Voldemort was reading in his library within the Malfoy Manor, and winced as his head ached. Something in his mindscape was wrong, so he used Occlumency to investigate. He gaped in shock. The back of his mental library was on fire. Frantically, he created gallons of water and put out the fire, and soon was surrounded by smoking memories, which were now torn and not easily viewable. He found a door that the was scorched, clearly the source of the fire. Strangely he could not remember the room being there previously. He gaped as he entered. Eight doors existed in a circle around the door he came from, which was the 9th in the room.

From left to right, the first door was dripping with what appeared to be basilisk venom, and burned the floor as it dripped down, which was repairing as it was worn away. The second door was a Black door with a symbol upon it, and bordered in gold. The symbol was a triangle with a bisected circle in it. The third door was all gold, with a badger upon it. The fourth was silver, with a green 'S' upon it emblazoned with emeralds. The fifth was silver with blue studs along the edge, and a phrase written in Latin upon the top. The sixth door was nonexistent, burned away with lava and flames leaking from the edge, which worried Voldemort more than anything. The seventh was snakeskin, and was undulating as if it was alive. With rising horror, Voldemort realized what they were. They represented his Horcruxes, and the poison door had to be his diary. And he knew that his mind was definitely not in a good state if he had _that_ many, including his original soul in himself.

Fortunately, he had heard from Lucius and Snape about _that_ incident, and wasn't too upset. But what was the sixth door? He could not recall what it may have been, and it scared him. So lost in confusion, fear, and insanity from his soul being split one too many times, Voldemort did not consider going to check on his remaining Horcruxes to confirm their location and safety.

 **Transition**  
 **Trelawney/Dumbledore POV**

Professor Trelawney startled, awakening from her sleep. She felt a pain in her chest, and staggered to her floo. Frantically she called out "Hogwarts Hospital Wing!". With a flash, she fell to the hard stone floor as she exited the fireplace. Madam Pomfrey, who was ordering her potions stash, heard the sound and turned around with a cry, and helped Trelawney into a bed. "What is it?" Pomfrey asked worriedly.

Trelawney sputtered, trying to breathe. Quickly Pomfrey sent a Patronous to Dumbledore. He arrived in a flash with Fawkes. "Sybill, what is wrong?"

"Albus, I-" she was cut off as her eyes glowed green, and she began whispering in a hoarse voice:

 ** _The board is set, the kings are attacking,  
but yet a singular pawn is lacking._**

 ** _With his betrayal a power shall rise,  
and a third king takes to the skies._**

 ** _In flames the clay shall harden,  
Become the bringer of doom, and darken._**

 ** _Upon the Potter's Wheel, the future is made,  
set in stone with his burning blade._**

 ** _The Blood Shall Fall and Tear a hole in the gift_** ** _,  
Leaving behind a lonely, desolate rift.  
_**

Trelawney passed out onto the floor as the prophecy finished, leaving a worried nurse and a disturbed headmaster to puzzle over the premonition.

 **Transition**

In the Department of Mysteries, an event that was even more important than Dumbledore's breaking devices happened. On row 97 in the Room of Prophecies, there was a white orb that had the tag:

 _S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D._

 _Dark Lord and_

 _Harry Potter (?)_

The orb glowed green, the mist inside swirling faster and faster, until is shattered into glowing green shards, that melted away like ice.

If anyone had been watching, they would have seen the card flicker, and the name Harry Potter vanish in a burst of flames.

Down the hall, in the 4th row, a new Prophecy ball formed, blazing red, and standing our from all the others. A new label appeared as well, saying:

 _S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D._

 _Light Lord and_

 _Dark Lord and_

 _The Guild of Ainz Ooal Gown_

* * *

All of this happened within far, far away from Nazarick where Harry Potter slept soundly, now a demon.

* * *

 _Next Chapter: Harry's first Day in Nazarick as Abaddon Noire, working with Sebas for the Day!_

The Glyph for Universe is A circle within a circle, and Earth is a circle linked to a circle.

 **{Elder Wand}**

A **Tier V** magical foci (Wand) that can boost one's magical attack by 50%, cause them to be 50% resistant to spells, and regenerate mana at a 150% rate. It never fails a spell. It's history is rumored to have been given by Death itself, and has only been taken by killing the previous owner.


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome to the Team

**I've been busy watching RWBY Volume 5, Overlord season 2, the Ancient Magus Bride, and studying for Finals. Sorry not sorry for the wait.**

 **Just a note to clear some things up. Abaddon is aware that he is in love with Shalltear, but not sure about how she feels as he doesn't know her well enough yet. She is aware of some attraction and thinks he's pretty hot, but also still is torn and loves Ainz as well. This is a soul-bond story, meaning they are destined to be together, and eventually will gain bonuses or something from it when they actually date and stuff (I'm working on it). I refer to Abaddon as both his names, changing depending on the POV if necessary. Also Sebas is one of the few inhabitants of Nazarick with positive Karma and is kind to those who deserve it regardless of race.**

 **I hope my writing is clear enough and you enjoyed this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides ideas. I wish I owned something. Oh wait, I do: my dignity (not), anime stuff, a phone, and some money.

"Baka baka!"

 **[Spell/Ability Name]**

' _This is your conscience speaking. It's been a while._ '

* * *

Abaddon yawned tiredly as he padded into the Staff area of Nazarick. He had stayed up later the night before practicing changing between his human and full demon forms. He could stay human for a few hours at most, but it felt weird and unnatural, due to his mind being one of a demon.

After an hour and a half he felt he was going to go insane if he stayed in his human form and changed back. His full demon form put stress on him, and he could hold it for twenty minutes at most, definitely less when injured or fighting. According to Intelligence, his abilities were stronger by 25% when in that form. The reason he couldn't hold his full demon form yet was that his muscles weren't used to the physical strain or something like that. His half form could be held indefinitely, and was the most comfortable. He also found there was someone new in his mind...

 _-Flashback Start_ _-_

Abaddon delved into his mind, landing upon the volcanic island that was his mind. On a visual level, it looked the same at first glance, but if one looked closer they would notice the lava was spreading, burning down a new tree every now and then.

"Intelligence! I need a report of my mind and everything that has changed." Intelligence ran up, his appearance having changed as well, now wearing a lab coat and some horn-rimmed glasses. "Well sir, as a status report, there have been some new mental creatures that have been created to defend, among those most are demons, with some being more intelligent and leading the others. Your mind has strengthened admirably, most likely due to the change into being a demon. Side effects of the change to your body may be anything from simply your physical appearance and spells, but it goes much beyond that I'm afraid. Signs of mental change have appeared, with your aggression rising as well as your Instincts."

Abaddon frowned. "How would that affect my actions?"

Intelligence sighed. "It already has. Your personality has adjusted already, but not by much. It's changing so subtly that it wouldn't be noticed if I wasn't cataloging it. For example my appearance has changed, and we are more of a company in the sense that we report to you as in a hierarchy. You will rise to challenges more and be overly protective, much like a pack animal. Your intelligence is not affected negatively, obviously I would be impaired if that was so, if anything, I have been improved. We can handle more tasks than normal and we are more cunning. The only factors that may worry you are your lack of compassion is increasing, or more specifically you won't mind about suffering of lesser people or maybe you will enjoy punishing people for their actions, such as torture." Intelligence waved around some sheets of paper and pushed up his glasses. "It's simply anything beyond what we have read or has been documented in our world."

"So we will simply have to wait and see." Abaddon sighed.

"Also... youwillbemuchmoresexuallyactive." Intelligence quickly said.

"Pardon?" Abaddon frowned. "Did I hear you say what I think you said?"

Intelligence nodded. "Yes, you will be more sexually oriented. Your pack mentality also includes finding a mate. You won't have any time limit or some event if you don't mate but you're already psychologically geared in that direction. We also have some flushed out love potions recorded. They were unnoticeable before, but now that they're gone we noticed them. We think they were directed towards-"

"Ginny Weasley, I assume?" Abaddon cut him off.

"Yes, unfortunately. You simply can't do anything about the potions unless we find ourselves back in the Wizarding world. Frankly, you are completely against returning there. This world is great, and you are supported by a large amount of powerful people already, even if you already have some enemies.

"Well, there is one more thing... There is a new aspect in the mind. We have tried to hold him back, but as he is a new part of you, we couldn't keep him sedated much longer. It wasn't worth keeping him controlled when you have become accustomed to relying on him more and more."

Abaddon turned sharply and stared. "Who?"

The gates to the fortress opened. A pair of imps walked forward with what appeared to be a version of Abaddon in his full demonic form. He wore a leather jacket and jeans, and contacts rather than glasses. He seemed to have a tough aura around him, and a blade by his side.

"So I have the human side of me and the demonic side of me, Intelligence and... is your name Rage?" Abaddon asked.

The demonic version shrugged. "Close enough, Boss. I'm Instinct, but I tend to be more in control of your rage and _other_ emotions than this poser over here. He's a wimp."

Abaddon chuckled at Intelligence's outraged look. "Well, welcome to the mind. I suppose you two will be alternating control over the situation when necessary?"

"Only when you are angry or focused, otherwise we are really just suggesting actions. Like the angel and the devil on your shoulders." Instinct explained.

"Sweet. What's that?" Abaddon nodded at the sword on Instinct's hip.

Intelligence spoke up. "That's a prototype weapon that's been in progress with runes. I've noticed that everyone here is nearly 10 times more powerful, easily. We need a way to counter them. I already have begun working on the idea for runic inscriptions that will-

"He's makin' me a BUNCH of badass weapons and things that go boom!" Instinct cried out excitedly, cutting off the intellectual aspect.

"Well, that's an easier way to put it." Intelligence sniffed snidely as he pushed up his glasses.

Abaddon nodded. "Well, I'll leave it to you. Let me know if anything bad happens or something of note, I've got to get to bed before it gets too late.

 _-Flashback End_ _-_

For his first day, he would be helping the servants around Nazarick to get used to the layout, and so as to not get lost. Abaddon was happy with the decision, especially when he heard there was a kitchen. Ever since he stumbled upon the kitchens at Hogwarts during a pranking run, Abaddon had gone down there to cook every day, although most of the House Elves thought it was 'unnatural' for a Wizard to be doing such menial tasks. Although Hogwarts food was fantastic, it was Abaddon's personal opinion that it tasted better when he made it himself. So bringing his now shrunken trunk with him, he pushed open the doors to the kitchen.

 **-~Transition~-**

 **Abaddon/Sous-Chef POV**

Sous-chef stared at the Demon who walked in. According to the rumors, this had to be Abaddon, the newest resident of Nazarick. From his appearance, he didn't seem to be very strong, and something about him seemed off, but it was impolite to say anything, especially with his previous experience with Shalltear and her Napoleonic-Chest complex.

"Ah, hello? I was told there was food here?" Abaddon asked the mushroom-headed man. Sous-chef sighed to himself. It seemed the new arrival was an ill-mannered hooligan, with food at the front of his mind.

"Yes, this is the bar. Would you like anything?" Sous-chef said politely. Abaddon's emerald green eyes glinted cheerfully.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could use the kitchen to cook here?" he asked. If Sous-chef had an eyebrow, he would have raised both of them. This... demon wanted to waltz in and use the kitchen? That was new. Well, it wouldn't hurt to see how skilled the newcomer was.

"Are you experienced in cooking?" Sous-chef asked.

Abaddon grinned. After cooking for years to the Dursley's extremely high standards, and practicing in Hogwarts with the elves, he was quite skilled. "I can say with great confidence that I can cook to your standards." The demon reached into the collar of his robe, pulling out something on a chain. He placed it on the counter, and tapped it twice. The object grew into a decent sized trunk, but nowhere near large enough to have cooking utensils inside-

To Sous-chef's surprise, Abaddon reached into the trunk, his arm going in farther than it should be possible. He eyed the young Demon in a new light when he considered how expensive it must have been, even for someone in Nazarick, to get ahold of an expansion enchantment that powerful. Such magic was usually saved for expensive bags of holding, something only the Supreme Beings had use of as the Guardians rarely left Nazarick.

Out of yet another pocket within the trunk came sausages, eggs, and a mix for pancakes, all somehow still cool and preserved. And from a third pocket, a white apron which was tied around Abaddon's waist, just under his wings. To his ever growing surprise, Abaddon was quite adept at cooking, nearly on par with the level of the maids and Sous-chef himself. All the delicious smells and sounds of cooking attracted Eclair Ecleir Eicler, who sat down to watch for a short time and compliment Abaddon before continuing on his way.

The only mistake that happened was when Abaddon turned and his wings clipped a pan, which fell. His tail instinctively shot up and caught the burning hot pan without spilling anything. His scales easily preventing any burning at all, he placed the pan back upon the fire, and finished up the other pan. With a final satisfied clank, he turned off the stove and put the bacon onto the plate. After cooking for the Dursley's and with the House Elves (for essentially his entire life), Abaddon was _very_ advanced at cooking. Some might even say near Master Chef level.

Once he was done, someone from the doorway began clapping. They looked up to see Sebas standing there with a small grin on his usually stoic face.

 **-~Transition~-**

 **Abaddon/Sebas POV**

"I see you found your way here quite easily." Sebas said with a smile as he entered the bar. It made him happy to see the guest making himself at home in Nazarick, and his skill in cooking was a major plus as well. It had worried Sebas that perhaps Abaddon wouldn't fit in too well, but that appeared to not be the case.

"Oh, hello. Are you Sebas Tian?" Abaddon said cheerfully. Sebas nodded. "Wonderful! I would shake your hand, but let me clean up first." Abaddon put the pans and used plates into the sink as he chewed on a piece of bacon. Casting a quick wandless scourgify, he had them cleabed in seconds. He frowned when the simple household spell used more magic than he thought it would.

(Intelligence let him know that his half demon form could not properly use his wizarding magic, and only the simplest wandless spells would work. Intelligence also let Abaddon know that it was busy drawing up a way to properly use Wizarding Magic as a demon.)

Using a small hovering charm, he moved them back into his trunk, closed it, and shrunk it down. He slipped the necklace that the shrunk trunk was on over his neck and tapped it to activate security and anti theft charms.

He walked up to Sebas, who was clearly surprised by the unusual magic.

"Hi! My name is Abaddon. It's nice to meet you!" He held out his hand to the butler. Sebas nodded and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Abaddon. If you would follow me, I will be guiding you through Nazarick so you will know your way around." Sebas turned and began walking out of the bar.

Abaddon turned around and waved at Sous-chef. "Is it fine if I come by every now and then to cook?" He called.

Sous-chef seemed to smile a little. "Of course."

 **-~Transition~-**

 **Abaddon/Sebas POV**

"Hey Sebas?" Abaddon asked.

"Yes Abaddon?" he replied calmly.

"Why do you seem to be a lot nicer than most of the others in Nazarick?"

Sebas went silent, considering how to answer such a question. After a few moments he responded.

"All of us were created by the Supreme Beings with a purpose, a higher meaning."

Abaddon frowned in confusion. "What are these supreme beings? Gods or something?"

Sebas shook his head. "No, they were far greater than that. They had the power to slay Gods, and used the remains from their battles to create even stronger weapons. The 41 Supreme beings came from another world, creating us and Nazarick to fulfill their wishes. Unfortunately, they all left this world, and our Lord Ainz is the only one who has remained. Thus, we strive to keep him safe in any way we can. As they were the strongest, we have been made in their image. Therefore anyone who is not made from the Supreme Beings is weaker than us."

Abaddon sighed. "I suppose this gives them a superiority complex, just because they think they are better?" he said, recalling the Purebloods' point of view from home.

"No. It is not a matter of thinking they are better, like many of the foolish leaders of the lands, but it is a _fact_. Even against an invading force of 15 hundred attackers from across the lands, they were unable to take Nazarick. They were even stopped before they reached the Throne Room." He stared off into the distance as he recalled the fight.

"Wow..." Abaddon said aloud. ' _That's more than half of Wizarding Britain, and there are less than 10 floor Guardians. But that also means I could eventually become as strong as them now that I am a demon._ '

"To answer your original question, my creator Touch Me, created me with a great sense of justice, so I feel it is right for everyone to be given a chance, if they so deserve it. However... some of my peers feel that all beings should be treated just as well as they are powerful. To them, _all_ humans, not just the poor and disabled are weak, simply because they come nowhere near their level. Although you are not human, you still were not made by the Supreme Beings."

Abaddon tilted his head. "But you're human, right?" he said curiously.

"No, just because something looks like something does not mean it is. I am a Dragonoid, and one of the strongest beings within Nazarick."

Abaddon grinned. "Cool! I'm a Draconic Demon, so I guess we're both somewhat dragon! that's pretty cool."

Sebas smiled at the enthusiasm that seemed to pour from the Demon. ' _How does this boy seem to always find something positive? It reminds me of Lord Touch Me-sama in a strange way._ '

 **General POV Change**

"Ah, we have arrived at the staircase." Sebas noted. "We are currently on the 9th floor, the Royal Suite, where the living spaces for guild members or visitors are located. Various amenities, such as large communal baths, a bar, lounge, general store, boutique, nail art shop etc, exist on the 9th Floor as well. This staircase leads down to the 8th floor, the Wilderness Floor." They began moving up to the 8th floor. "Victim is one of the inhabitants here, but they do not like to be interrupted often, and you will not be working under them in the near future. We will be merely passing through. As you do not have the permission, nor the proper ability to teleport around Nazarick, we will be walking all thr way through Nazarick, and once we arrive at the end we will take the **Gate** spell back."

The end of the staircase opened to a large desert field, and what seemed to be an artificial sky, which was in reality a disguised ceiling. They trekked quickly across the sandy plains without reaching anyone. They reached the other side rather shortly, about ten minutes later. Abaddon was amazed at how big each floor was. They were each practically the size of the Hogwarts Grounds. The staircase was made of a different material, matching the sandy ground of the 9th floor, and gradually changing to match the 8th.

"This is the 8th floor, the Lava floor. Demiurge is in charge of this floor, and it is guarded by his minions." In the distance there were many small figures, swimming in the lave or flying. Many carried different objects, but were too small to make out. The air was hot, and had Abaddon still been the weak human he had been before, he would probably die rapidly from the heat. (Intelligence noted that he was referring to his past self as weak, but Abaddon ignored him.) If he was being honest, the heat was like room temperature to him. Minor demons passed by, eyeing Abaddon curiously but overall ignoring him.

As they passed through, a group of demons approached them. "Ah, the Evil Lords. But that means..." Sebas began. The demons approached, and Sebas shifted back nervously. "These are Demiurge's second-in-command, the Evil Lords. They are his bodyguards, and each can summon an army of demons once a day."

Abaddon whistled. "Damn. I wonder if I could become that strong?"

Sebas tilted his head. "I believe you could, with training, but you do not seem like the type to be a summoner."

Abaddon shrugged, turning his attention to the demons. Each Evil Lord was unique, and Abaddon felt them give off a wave of power, near the level of the Guardians, yet felt less controlled, more primal. The demons parted as they got near, revealing Demiurge in the center of the formation. The demon guardian strode out from the group, smiling at the at the duo.

"Ah, Sebas, it is quite unusual to see you here. Are you showing around the new... arrival?" Demiurge seemed to constantly have a smile on his face, but it was clearly more than a little forced as he referred to Abaddon.

Sebas nodded, an unidentifiable emotion flitting in his stoic gaze. "Yes, it is as Lord Ainz wills it. Abaddon is assigned to me today, as you know. He will be with you eventually."

Demiurge sneered. "Of course, it would be a shame if something were to happen to him, hmm?"

Abaddon growled at the blatant threat. "You think you're so strong that you could threaten someone just because you dislike them, huh?"

Demiurge, raised an eyebrow. "Please, you aren't near my level. I don't know what kind of demon you are, but you aren't that ruthless at all. It's like you're human. You should drop those emotions before they get you killed. Any demon who isn't ruthless must be a _f_ _reak_."

Abaddon stilled at the final word as it echoed within him. (Intelligence moved forward to placate Abaddon, but Instinct shoved him aside and cracked his knuckles. " _What did he just call us?_ " Instinct growled shakily.) He could hear the Dursley's voices in the background as if they stood behind him.

 _'You freak, you don't deserve the effort. You're a waste of space. You deserve this for being such a freak._ _'_ Abaddon felt pure hate begin building up, and he began slowly drifting towards his demonic form. Scales began shifting and spreading as well as his eyes slitting and the red ring within them growing.

Abaddon snarled. "Don't you call me that. You are a disgusting person. I am sorry I share the same race as you if it makes us this cold-hearted."

Demiurge's hands twitched, and the Evil Lords growled, the lead two reaching for their weapons. "I am made how the Supreme Beings wished me to be, cunning and determined. I care not for those of weaker strength and less value. How dare you insinuate that I was not made as well as they wished me to be."

Abaddon grinned, his scales growing upwards more, and flames appearing around him. "I bet I could be a match for you. _**It might even be fun**_ **.** " he said, his voice deepening and growling.

Sebas moved forward. "Please, it would not be right to fight, especially with the power difference-"

"Please, if the whelp wishes to have combat, that's fine. Ainz-sama or any decent magic caster could ensure he doesn't die in combat." Demiurge sneered.

(Instinct growled from within the mind, stalking angrily back and forth by the volcano. "This guy dares challenge us? Let's kick his ass!"

Intelligence frowned, and put in his own input. "I think we should wait until we get stronger. He is one of the strongest beings here. He would probably destroy us in one blow." After shuffling some papers and scribbling some notes Intelligence grinned. "But I have a few tricks we can use for a fight if we do go through with this. We will need preparation though.")

"I'd be happy to show you just how powerful I am." Abaddon said, grinding his fangs together, tail flicking from side to side.

Demiurge bowed. "As I am gracious, and I want a decent fight before I crush you, I will allow you a two week preparatory period after you have worked under each of the Floor Guardians, so as to not interfere with Ainz-sama's instructions." Demiurge's cold facade was still in place, but his emotions showed in his tail, which was practically shaking like a rattlesnake's.

"I'm looking forward to it." With that, Abaddon turned on Demiurge, effectively ending the conversation and not letting Demiurge continue. Sebas sighed, clearly recognizing he was unable to change either side's minds, and followed Abaddon towards the exit. Demiurge smiled at their backs and strode silently away with his guards in the other direction to return to whatever he was doing.

As they approached the opening to the next floor, they were both silent. Sebas broke the quiet and murmured "That was unwise. My Lord will most likely not be happy with this."

Abaddon exhaled heavily. "What could I do? He was insulting me and called be a _freak_." he snarled the word. "I couldn't just back down, that would show weakness and insult my pride and reputation."

 _'I guess this is going to happen more often now that I'm a demon.'_ he thought glumly.

"Do you have a way of actually being able to beat Demiurge?" Sebas said in disbelief.

Abaddon suddenly had a wicked grin. "I may have _some_ ideas that could be useful. Do you have any suggestions?"

Sebas nodded. "I would suggest training with Cocytus in your free time, and also in the Arena with Aura and Mare. Demiurge would usually be of help in this situation with strategy, but seeing as you're fighting him, that isn't an option. Also..." Sebas looked uncomfortable. "I may be able to acquire some experience potions to increase your level or some items to increase how fast you grow."

Abaddon smiled at the old butler. "I'd appreciate it if you assisted in any way you could."

Sebas nodded, and they realized they arrived at the next staircase. The obsidian walls shifted to an earthen rocky soil as they ascended to the 6th floor.

"This floor is Jungle, and about 200 meters across. It was created by the Supreme Being known as Blue-Planet, who made a representation of the sky above, so we do not have to leave to see the beautiful sky. Abaddon looked up to see what appeared to be a real sunrise, but now that he looked closer he could make out the telltale signs of an illusion. A gentle breeze blew peacefully across his face, and he grinned at the peaceful scene.

Creatures scuttled by, birds and beasts alike, and the plants seemed to grow closer together the deeper they trekked through the jungle. A snapping plant similar to a Venus Flytrap snapped at Abaddon, and he quickly caught it and burned it easily. The rest of the carnivorous plants seemed to leave him alone after that.

As they entered the arena, which was in the center of the floor, Abaddon gaped at the size. The arena was large enough to hold a few Quidditch pitches, plus some extra room. He flinched as he recalled the Quidditch pitch as he had last seen it, covered in hedges. His memory continued unbidden to the portkey, then to Cedric's death. He shook off the emotion from that day, and focused on what Sebas was explaining.

"-where we can practice large spells without destroying anything of importance. And if Nazarick were to be invaded, and the invading force were strong enough to reach this far, the invaders would be forced to fight through the swarms of beasts Aura has under her control. The audience consists of golems made to simulate a crowd, and there is a VIP box for the members of Ainz Ooal Gown to watch at their leisure."

("It's a bit like gladiator matches in ancient Roman times." Intelligence explained to Abaddon. Instinct chattered about how cool it would be to watch a fight like that, or take part in one. "It'd be a great chance to show how strong we are." Abaddon found himself agreeing with Instinct, rather than being disgusted by the idea of fighting to the death for the pleasure of others.)

Aura was nowhere to be seen, but Mare was outside the arena using magic to grow plants.

"O-Oh, hello..." Mare said shyly to Abaddon and Sebas. The dark elf boy bowed as the pair approached him. "Is there something y-you need?"

Sebas shook his head. "I am simply giving Abaddon here a tour of Nazarick."

"Oh, t-that's fine." Mare murmured. Abaddon snapped his fingers as he remembered something.

"Ah, Mare!" Abaddon said excitedly. "I have something for you to do."

Mare jumped at the mention of his name. "Y-yes sir..."

Abaddon waved at the honorific and frowned. "Just call me Abaddon. I was wondering if you could see if some plants I have would grow here properly? They're from a... far away place and I want to see if they will grow in this soil. Your magic may effect them negatively, so I would test growing them with and without magic first." As he spoke Abaddon was pulling out his trunk, expanding it, and going through piles of bags searching for something. He pulled out a green bag with a sound of triumph.

"This is my bag of holding where I store all my important seed pods. There are only a few of each within, but that should be fine if you're careful."

Mare nodded excitedly and bowed when the bag was handed over. "I will do my best si- I m-mean Abaddon!"

Abaddon chuckled at the dark elf. "Don't worry about it, I trust you with that."

Sebas gestured for them to move on, and they left the arena and moved towards the next floor.

The walls went from earthen brown to a crystal blue, and translucent. The temperature plummeted and Abaddon winced as he began shivering. Abaddon raised his body temperature to stave off the discomfort the cold brought. ' _I guess cold is my weakness... that sucks._ '

They entered an open plain, the ground covered with snow as far as the eye could see, the other end of the floor blending with the walls, making it hard to judge how far across the area is. "This is the 5th floor, the Glacier zone. It used to have slowing and cold damage effects for invaders but the cost of running the effect was too much to keep it on when unnecessary. Cocytus lives here as well as Neuronist Painkill and Nigredo. I would highly recommend not interacting with either of them at the current time, as they are quite dangerous and don't like visitors." Sebas pointed to a frozen cottage house when he spoke of the two other beings. "Cocytus lives in the Snowball Earth, which is the large dome over there." A huge dome towered in the distance, made of interlocking hexagons, like an overturned vespiary or a golf ball embedded in the earth.

"Good to know." Abaddon shivered slightly, the cold having become present enough to weaken him physically. He managed to cast a warming charm on himself, but it was quite weak and only staved off some cold. His flames were also weakening, so he created a **Fireball** in one hand to warm himself. "Can we hurry up in this room?" Abaddon chattered as his breath was showing up in the air. Sebas noticed the issues he was having with the cold and nodded.

They progressed more rapidly after that, and entered the next floor. The air was warmer, but was still chilly. The source became clear when they caught sight of an underground lake. The room itself was very small relative to the others, and it would take less than a minute to cross it. An enormous pile of stone, probably around 20 tons of weight, took up a quarter of the room.

"This is the Underground lake. Gargantua resides here, but as it is a golem, it has no personality or will, and simply waits here until needed for combat.

Abaddon sighed in relief when the temperature began noticeably rising. "This is better. We must be nearing the end then, since you said there were 10 floors plus a Treasury somewhere."

Sebas nodded a confirmation. "There are three floors left, but they are under the control of Shalltear Bloodfallen, and are all the same zone type. The area is the catacombs, and this is where our large armies of lesser undead are summoned from. Kyouhukou lives here in the Black Capsule, but almost never leaves his abode."

They approached a derelict bridge, and Abaddon was nervous about crossing it due to the state of disrepair it was in. "Is this safe?" he asked.

"It is not possible to fall if you are an inhabitant of Nazarick, but any invaders will have a high chance of being disrupted and lose their balance."

Despite the reassurance, Abaddon spread his wings and used them for extra balance as he crossed the chasm.

The path went by an abandoned citadel, and they pushed by a dense group of meandering skeletons. There were so many side passages that it was amazing that Sebas wasn't getting lost.

They were approaching an open room when a voice spoke up. "I thought I heard someone passing through!" A voice said from behind them.

 **( _Shalltear POV Added)_**

Abaddon turned and blushed when he saw Shalltear standing in the hall with two maids by her sides. The maids had red eyes, with black sclera, and very pale skin.

"Ah, Lady Shalltear, it is nice to see you as well. How are you doing?" Sebas inquired kindly.

Shalltear tilted her head. "Well, I suppose. I'm more interested in the young demon I've heard so much about. Is it true there is some kind of competition between him and Demiurge?" Abaddon blushed when he heard se was _interested_ in him. (Instinct wolf whistled. "So that's who I've heard about! She's quite a looker, Boss!" Abaddon glared at Instinct and moved his attention back to Shalltear)

Sebas shook his head in exasperation. "If you must know, why not ask him?"

Shalltear suddenly was aware of the demon form behind Sebas, and was surprised that he had avoided her notice, as well as her Vampire Brides' perception.

Abaddon stepped forward, bowing. "It is wonderful to officially meet you, Miss Shalltear." He focused on putting forward all of the Pureblood training he had read about and seen from Malfoy, minus the snobbishness of course.

She blinked in surprise, and pursed her lips. The intoxicating feel of his magic swirled in the air, and she felt much more comfortable. This time she was prepared for it though, and pushed past the feelings it created. "My how nice to finally meet the one everyone's been talking about. So is it true that you challenged Demiurge?" she asked.

Abaddon nodded sheepishly. "Well, Demiurge was insulting and threatening me, and insulted me more than is seen as acceptable in modern society, so I challenged him."

Shalltear tilted her head at the phrase 'modern society', but ignored it. She stared at Abaddon, mentally arguing with herself on how to respond. In the end she chose a neutral response. "Well, no matter the outcome, it will be good entertainment. Your power difference is quite large, and my honest opinion is that someone as weak as you cannot beat Demiurge." Shalltear advised. Then she felt bad that she may have insulted the young demon. "Good luck." she blurted out, and turned away before her heart could betray her any more.

' _What the hell was that Shalltear?_ ' she scolded herself. ' _Don't be nice! He is weaker, and therefore not of consequence. Yous still love Lord Ainz. Ignore him, despite his beautiful eyes... and smile... and-_ ' she pinched herself before that thought trail continued. ' _It's like this feeling of him grows stronger the more I fight it. I must research this. Perhaps Albedo could assist me?_ ' She sighed and turned her attention back to her duties as a Floor Guardian.

 ** _(Returning to Abaddon/Sebas POV)_**

She sashayed away down the hall. Abaddon gaped after her. "That was rude."

"I'm surprised, she's usually much less polite when meeting a new inhabitant of Nazarick, especially someone as weak as you. No offense meant, but she simply sees you as weak." Sebas observed calmly.

"You mean she's rude to everyone because they're weaker?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Well, this just gives me a reason to beat Demiurge even more!" Abaddon cried.

"What do you mean?" Sebas inquired.

"She wanted entertainment? Well she'll get it when I smack Demiurge into the ground!" he whooped. "I can show how strong I am! Plus, if I win, then she'll see me as an equal! Sebas, I need some assistance in preparing."

Sebas looked the young teen up and down, then nodded at what he saw. "You truly believe you can beat him?"

Abaddon nodded frantically.

"Well, it would be amusing to see Demiurge lose. I give you my full support. Is there anything you need? I can get your resources you need, within reason."

Abaddon turned to Sebas thoughtfully. "What's the strongest material you have, and can you get it for me?"

Sebas nodded. ' _This is going to be interesting._ '

 **-~Transition~-**

 **Abaddon POV**

Abaddon pored over his notes, erasing sections of the writing with a tap, and using a dicta quill from his trunk to correct the errors. He was talking with Intelligence while eating another meal Sous-chef made for him. Instinct was in his mindscape putting in ideas for new weapons and mostly fantasizing about fighting Demiurge. Upon making a to-do list, there were two very large issues he had to fix before he could consider heading back to the wizarding world (If he even wanted to), as well as fighting Demiurge.

Firstly, upon becoming a Demon, Abaddon found he could no longer use a wand properly, and if he were to try, it would be much less effective than his new magic.

Using his knowledge in runes, Abaddon had also sketched a blueprint of a runic tattoo that could help solve the issue with his magic. The idea was to have an artificial magical core made with runes, and the tattoo would convert spare New World magic (That's what he called the magic that the Guardians used) into Wizarding World magic for him to power Wizarding spells with.

Secondly, he was fully aware of a major level difference between the inhabitants of Nazarick and him, so he was making armor. More specifically a set of wristband/gauntlets which would drain his magic/mana slightly over time, not enough to be a danger at all, but just to power the runes constantly.

The runes, which would have to be a millimeter wide each, would encompass the gauntlet/wristbands completely and assist him in combat greatly. It would put a shield to protect against magic over his body (the shield could be broken, and would repair over time as it charged with his magic), it would also make it so _every single individual_ scale on his body would have an invisible unbreakable rune on it. Forever. (Intelligence thought it may be a bit much, but it was worth it if it would help him win the fight.)

A final runic marking would make the previous runes impossible to edit or destroy without his permission, and also invisible so his opponents wouldn't know about it. Of course, he could still be injured if the attack was strong enough, it just wouldn't make contact at first because of the shield, then it would hit but not brake his scales/skin, and then he would actually be able to take damage once the runes ran out of magic/mana. The impact could cause internal damage perhaps from a shockwave, but no bleeding or open wounds. Intelligence also ran by a few ideas they had sketched out and were planning on working on more like an Exp draining sword or a supernova bomb/spell using arithmancy. He edited the notes for a while longer. It was much later that he actually relaxed and nearly fell asleep at the table. He sat up to keep himself awake for a little longer, and glanced at the room.

"I guess this is my home now. It's quite nice..." he murmured. Then he chuckled and pulled out a sheet of parchment. "I guess since I have a new identity. I should write a will of my last life or something and send it to Dumbledore when I get the chance. He'd get a kick out of that. It'd be something like... 'I Harry James Potter hereby give all my possessions of this world to Abaddon Noire, as well as the title of heir and all properties and rights that accompany the status.'" He smirked as he wrote it down and signed it with a flourish of his old name. He moved to put away his parchment stack and winced as a splinter from the table caught in his finger. "Owwww... Goddamn it." he muttered.

He moved to pull the piece of wood out and did so easily, but not before a drop of blood fell and hit the "Will". The blood soaked in and the paper glowed slightly. Abaddon was too busy putting away the rest of his parchment to notice.

He fell onto the large bed and was asleep in moments.

* * *

 **Gringott's Reaction to The Will (A Sorta-Omake)  
**

Griphook stared at the listing of the accounts in Gringotts and blinked owlishly at the Potter Crest upon a notice that had arrived. ' _I'm not qualified to handle this.'_ he thought. He handed it to the shift worker for the day.

The shift worker of the day didn't even bother reading halfway through the note before sighing. ' _I'm not qualified to handle this.'_ he thought. He gave the note to his supervisor, the head of the front desk.

The head of the front desk stared at the message that was send with the listings. ' _I'm not qualified to handle this.'_ he thought. He sent it through the mail chutes to the secretary of the head of the bank.

Ragnok's secretary paled as he saw the update from the head of the front desk. ' _I'm not qualified to handle this.'_ he thought. He patched it through to Ragnok, the owner of this Gringotts branch, with a Chieftain level clearance.

Ragnok eyed the document with hesitation when he saw the bright purple stamp signifying the priority level of the message. He shakily opened the note and read it. He coughed, the shock clearly impacting him. _'This isn't good.'_ he thought, peeling back the Potter Crest of the document. He glanced at the title.

 _The Will of Harry James Potter, bestowing all of his worldly possessions to Abaddon Noire. (Proven by Blood)_

"Shit." Ragnok uttered, and promptly passed out.

* * *

 _Next chapter:  
Day 2: Albedo asks a lot of questions, some of which are a too inquisitive..._

* * *

 **Omake: Intelligence's Notes (Day 1-3)  
** (All dates are referring to after the transformation into a Demon, and these are mental days, slightly shorter than normal days my around 8 hours due to the mental speed being faster than the real world's time. This journal will be continued every few days.)

 _Day 0:_ Impact. As of our return to full consciousness, the mind was falling apart. White void was consuming large chunks of the mindscape and leaving us with very little land. We were practically consumed, until Ainz Ooal Gown arrived and assisted. We go by Abaddon now.

 _Day 1:_ The island has changed drastically. Major notes are:  
-The Volcano exploded, causing a devastating earthquake in the mind. Damages have been tallied to possible damaged memories, as well as a changed psychi. Investigation sill in progress.  
-The resulting magma has flowed over the toxic waste that was flowing from that hole in the rocks, and has sealed it up. Any attempt to remove the cooled magma has failed. It is confirmed the hole cannot be opened again from either side.  
-A fortress has appeared around where the cave that stored the memories was. The cave is still there, but now a towering fortress of obsidian and dark marble is covering it. A few minor demons as well as trolls and goblins have arrived and are living in a lair within the dungeon. This is a sign of the mind becoming much stronger to be able to support such a large diversity of entities at this rate.

 _Day 2:_ The goblins have begun organizing and categorizing the memories we have, and repaired a large amount of damaged ones from the mind implosion two days ago. The imps and demon spawn have begun patrolling and collecting food in the natural forest around the fortress. One minor demon, the ones in charge of the other mental creatures, has built a station to monitor... something. I can only assume it has to do with our new Demon side. It worries me that we don't fully know everything about the new aspects of our mind. Speaking of which, a new personality has formed. He appears to be primal instinct, and is constantly exploring the fortress and proclaiming everything as his own. It appears to function with pack mentality, much like a wolf or dog. This should make the mind much more aggressive and likely to defend itself. I cannot see anything good happening from interacting with Demiurge, as he is also a demon whose territory we have been encroaching on.

 _Day 3_ : Instinct has been sedated, as I have been trying to prevent Abaddon from lashing out, but he is becoming more aware ind influential as Abaddon become accustomed to his demon form.  
-It appears Instinct should have been given a leash, or some other device to measure his control. It seems he convinced Abaddon to challenge the authority of the Demon, Demiurge, who is the alpha here. I have also worked on new runic ideas that have been proven to work within the mindscape, but it will have to be tested in the field by Instinct and Abaddon himself later on to ensure we can hold our own against Demiurge.  
-It also seems we are less caring about cruelty, and the emotional impact of the Tri-Wizard Tournament's finale has lessened, but is still a slight trigger for Abaddon. NOTE: The Dursley's have left a large mental crater in his memories, and Abaddon appears to be extremely antagonistic when said trigger word is used. The word will be left out of all future notes for posterity's sake and to be safe if Abaddon reads this. His response to it being mentioned is unknown, and any intruder into the mind could use it against us.  
-For this reason these reports I am writing will be stored in a safe within the center of the volcano and can only be accessed by me or Abaddon. Instinct also wants to, quote, "Write some crap down". I have let him know he can make his own journal easily enough. He then decided to go and doodle beating up Demiurge on some spare paper I had and whine a bit. I hope his maturity will grow sooner than later.

* * *

 **It seems Abaddon still has his old talent for pissing off authority, and that a spoken will with accidental blood was enough to affect his will in Gringotts. I laughed when I imagined the Goblins trying to locate an Abaddon Noire in that world. Well now he has slightly over two weeks to prepare for his fight with Demiurge! You could say he is growing to be too OP, but so is EVERYONE in Overlord. So I need suggestions to assist in his growth so he can hold his own in a fight, maybe even win. (Just some hints, the wizarding spells can still affect the Floor Guardians, just slightly weaker, so a full-body bind would work, but last much less time. Potions too, but poisons are negated by their natural ability. All ideas will be considered.**

 **A second note, if your read this far into the AN. If anyone wants to beta the story, just message me and let me know. It would be useful to have someone double check my Overlord facts and the characters' personalities. Also, I need assistance with the romance part of the story, as I have literally no experience flirting.**

 **I want to write a story called "Darkest Dreamland" but I don't know what it should be about. Ideas? It can be a crossover or something, I just want an interesting prompt that comes to mind. I'll write it if I feel it would be worth my time.**

 **(Sous-chef is like the Grillby of Nazarick. Aura could be sans, Mare could be Papyrus, or the other way around, and Ainz like Asgore. Hmm, that's an idea for a story.)**


End file.
